


далеки от счастья

by ohne_titel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Gen, Immortality, Limited Gore/Violence, Major character death - Freeform, Modern Era, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohne_titel/pseuds/ohne_titel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Две тысячи лет спустя Эрен и Анни все еще живы и по-прежнему ждут конца света.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and all the other children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367899) by [odoridango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odoridango/pseuds/odoridango). 



> Дети его далеки от счастья, их будут бить у ворот, и не будет заступника (Иов. 5:4)
> 
> Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.  
> Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.
> 
> Автор иллюстраций - Via Domus.  
> Art by Via Domus.

i.

Ей странно думать, что она как-то умудрилась привыкнуть ко всему этому: к теплу, уюту, безопасности, к отсутствию сражений и паранойи. Странно, что теперь частью рутины стали посиделки за маленьким столиком у открытого окна в местном кафе — тайном месте, сокрытом среди извилистых переулков, уходящих в сторону от шумных магистралей в центре города. Гудки, визг тормозов и кашель выхлопных труб звучат здесь приглушенно, и именно здесь, в обманчивой безопасности, она особенно остро ощущает свое одиночество. Стены кафе разделены пополам резными деревянными рейками; внизу они покрыты сливочно-желтой штукатуркой, вверху отделаны пестрым разноцветным деревом успокаивающих оттенков. Столики сделаны из древесины, подобранной на берегу моря, сиденья больше похожи на скамейки, нежели на стулья, тут и там видна глина, камень и металл: алюминий, жесть, железо, сталь и даже медь. На каждом столике, оживляя интерьер кафе, в небольших лакированных вазах стоят букеты цветов. Сегодня с ней по соседству оказалась большая белая лилия. Она закрывает глаза, ненадолго погружаясь в дрему, и чувствует, как выбившиеся из прически пряди волос задевают лицо. Воскресенье выдалось солнечным. С моря дует легкий бриз.

Теперь все называют места, подобные этому, винтажными, говорят о промышленном стиле, но для людей вроде нее это место — напоминание. Если не вглядываться: надежные и практичные вилки и ложки выглядят так же как те, серийного производства, которые они без особого пиетета сваливали в раковины после обеда; отполированные до блеска тарелки из каких-то новых сплавов, блестящие серебром и сине-зелеными разводами, ничуть не отличаются от тусклых, погнутых алюминиевых мисок. Длинные деревянные скамьи, столы и знакомое лицо напротив: всего этого достаточно, чтобы вернуться в прошлое — если позволить себе расслабиться.

Все это, конечно, чушь. Она знает об этом, знает и он. Столовая никогда не выглядела так живописно, даже близко не была похожа на приличное заведение. Вместо шума десятков вспотевших неугомонных подростков, только что вернувшихся с поля боя или тренировочной площадки, в этом кафе можно услышать щебет влюбленных парочек, напряженное молчание семейных встреч, то накатывающую, то отступающую подобно приливу болтовню молодых людей, сидящих в окружении пакетов с покупками. Это кафе было создано для отдыха — оно просторное и светлое; а в столовой было сумрачно и темно, ее освещали лишь зажженные свечи и яркие личности новобранцев. С этой пыткой, с подобным самоистязанием она на короткой ноге. Были времена, когда сумерки столовой напоминали ей о других местах, о темной кухне, о темных комнатах, о местах, где не было света и откуда не было выхода, — чопорных местах, куда ей так отчаянно хотелось вернуться, потому что их тьма была близкой и родной, была знакома ей с младенчества.  
Она не знает, о чем это кафе напоминает ему.

Свитер мягкий на ощупь, покрой свободный и удобный, он не стесняет движения. Штаны — практичные, как всегда, гладкие узкие джинсы, которые до сих пор кажутся ей слишком большой слабостью, но это самая удобная одежда в ее шкафу. Со спинки ее стула свисает маленькая сумка на длинном ремне, потому что мир стал таким легкомысленным и нелепым, что у женской одежды всегда недостаточно карманов. Она любит эту сумку, сшитую из коричневой кожи, практичную и прочную. Комфорт и показуха – прежде это было невозможно.

Он тоже предпочитает простую одежду, не видит смысла в статусных побрякушках, балует себя мелочами, как и она. Они стараются выглядеть аккуратными, как минимум потому, что того требует работа. Внешность, навыки и престиж в этом мире значат больше, чем когда бы то ни было. Жестокости, которая затаилась в их телах, не найти выхода. Теперь он выглядит старше нее, и официантка, которая приносит их заказ, поощрительно ей улыбается. Они стали завсегдатаями с тех пор, как переехали. Должно быть, официантка приняла их за пару. Иногда проще притвориться, и к тому же так они могут пользоваться скидками.

По воскресеньям он никогда не ест с ней: терпеть не может кислый привкус сладостей, если нет возможности отвлечься на работу, поэтому просто заказывает чайник черного чая. Это одно из немногих дорогих удовольствий, которые он себе позволяет, и он покупает по одной упаковке, тщательно отмеряет содержимое день за днем, словно в нынешние времена не получится купить еще. Она не помнит, чтобы он пил чай, когда они были курсантами. Интересно, кто его к этому приучил.

Когда-то она знала его всего. Видела насквозь все его приемы, считывала его настроение по жестам, морщинам на лбу, едва заметным движениям рта. Он был таким выразительным, таким прозрачным, таким горячим, таким живым, и, дотронувшись до него, она чувствовала неукротимую энергию, пронизывающую его до кончиков пальцев, ту самую энергию, которая подталкивала его вперед и делала его таким безрассудным. Она все еще видит тень его юного, мягкого лица в этой новой версии, но даже спустя все эти годы в нем осталось еще то, что ей не знакомо, истории, которые ей не рассказали: не потому, что ей не интересно, а потому что он их прячет. И ее он тоже ни о чем не спрашивал, а она не настаивала. Он никогда не просил рассказать о том, что было до, несмотря на то, что знает, пусть не из первых рук, почти все, что произошло после. У них у обоих есть секреты.

Металлическое блюдце, бумажная кружевная салфетка, ровный треугольник торта; она видела, как они смачивают нож водой, чтобы разрез был ровным и безупречным. Она ценит это, как ценит хороший удар, элегантную и ловкую атаку. Полупрозрачные, как папиросная бумага, масляно-желтые коржи с тонкой прослойкой из белого крема. Она могла бы есть их без вилки, разобрать на слои, развалить, разрушить, как карточный домик, выпотрошить начинку и оставить рваные куски желтого торта, белые капли крема — словно капли крови. Но важнее всего для нее самоконтроль, мастерство и элегантность, сдержанность и медленно закипающие эмоции. Это ей знакомо, пусть изменилось все остальное. Это всегда останется с ней.

Когда она надавливает вилкой на торт, та проходит сквозь все слои с первого раза. Металл ударяется о металл с резким звяканьем.

Снова чай для него: заварка в чайнике, без сахара и молока. Он не предлагает ей чашку; никогда не предлагает по воскресеньям. Он делает первый глоток сразу же, словно смакует обжигающий жар, дымный привкус заварки, сначала сморщенной и хрустящей, а потом разбухшей от воды. Он не разговаривает с ней. Иногда за выходные они не обмениваются ни словом, если не считать приветствий по привычке. На языке у нее привкус ванили и лимона. Сладко.

Если верить этим новым — для них — религиям, воскресенье — святой день, день отдыха и служения богу. Они прекрасно знают, что не существует высшей силы, знают, что слепая вера и поклонение не помогут. Воскресенье — отметка на пути, знак прошедших, потерянных недель. Это проклятые дни, драгоценные, бессловесные, и они всегда неотвратимо наступают. Но есть и какое-то болезненное удовольствие в воскресеньях, в этой экскавации горя и печали, в сознательном препарировании недовольства и одиночества, в создании и проживании новых способов бесплодности, новых возможностей для истощения. Эти воскресные бдения — тоже в некотором роде потворство своим желаниям.

Им не нужно очищение. Поэтому по воскресеньям она ест торт. Напоминает себе о том, что в этом новом мире все еще есть вкусы, которые ошеломляют, вызывают тошноту, потому что бывают мгновения, когда они ошибаются и теряют способность сопротивляться, не в состоянии перенести яркий, резкий вкус еды в этом новом времени, могут есть только хлеб, потому что у хлеба хмельной вкус дрожжей, вкус, который был у любой еды в те, прошлые времена. Кусочек торта бесследно тает у нее во рту. Такие торты, хрупкие, изысканные, легко поддающиеся разрушению и от этого еще более ароматные — они для таких людей, как она. Не для таких людей, как он. Она никогда не предлагает ему попробовать. Он никогда об этом не просит.

В прошлом этот торт стоил бы непростительно дорого. Не было ни сахара, ни соли, ни специй; по крайней мере, не во внешних стенах. Торт могли бы позволить себе немногие, только те, чей статус был достаточно высоким. В первый день службы ей достался кусочек: приманка, намек на то, что они могли обещать ей в обмен на подчинение вышестоящим, согласие, беспрекословное выполнение приказов. Торт рассыпался у нее во рту, словно был сделан из пепла. За оглушительной сладостью все равно ощущался кислый привкус дрожжей. Современные торты намного сложнее, они давно превратились в искусство, их идея, создание и украшение — воплощенная деликатность. В нынешние времена есть торты, от которых их не тошнит — легкие, воздушные, нежные. У них нет привкуса дрожжей.

Еще один кусочек. Кислинка лимона, аромат ванили, дразнящий и тошнотворный. Она чувствует запах солода, дыма, запах его чая, который принес к ней морской бриз, залетевший в окно. Он пьет размеренно, словно ему дали задание, словно ему отдали приказ. Может, так и произошло много-много лет назад, давным-давно, когда по земле ходили чудовища и люди сражались за выживание, а не просто жили день за днем в тусклой, бессмысленной дымке комфорта. Может, так он и попробовал чай впервые; в конце концов, тогда чай тоже был роскошью.

Больше всего ему нравится зеленый чай; она знает, видела, как он странно, чуть ли не до слез улыбается, вдохнув аромат первой чашки поутру. Дома всегда есть один пакет этого особенного зеленого чая, чей аромат почти ядовит, чая, который пахнет травой и чем-то неуловимым, словно цветами. Когда пар поднимается к его лицу, когда этот запах распространяется по квартире, кажется, что где-то неподалеку раскинулись залитые солнцем поля.

Дзынь.

Беспощадное, яростное движение, и торт разваливается на две половины. Самоконтроль в жестокости, самоконтроль в эмоциях. Сладкий, сладкий, отвратительно сладкий ванильно-лимонный крем, чуть кислое послевкусие в уголках рта. Свежевание. Он сидит напротив и смотрит ей в глаза. Зеленый.

Зеленый — значит, можно идти, думает она. Это лишь одно из многих правил, которые они выучили. Расслабленные плечи, высоко поднятая голова, простая, но элегантная чашка у него в руках. Хрупкий, тонкий, как бумага, кремовый, цвета кости, фарфор. Если бы она была склонна к поэзии, то сказала бы, что так он выглядит, когда дерется, так он должен выглядеть, когда дерется: расслабленное тело, уклоняющееся от ударов, но куда чаще в критических ситуациях он разбивается на осколки, как этот фарфор, как чашка, которую он так бережно держит.

В окно проникает морской бриз. Он молча делает еще один глоток чая.

ii.

Иногда он с ослепительной четкостью вспоминает, что титаны так никуда и не делись. Теперь они просто скрываются внутри, тлеют под покровом человеческой кожи. Но уничтожить человека, семью, город по-прежнему не составляет труда. Над степями, где стоит поселение, которое они покинули три дня назад, вьются клубы дыма. Он помнит, как среди палаток бегали дети, а огромные шатры из ткани и шкур, наброшенных на короткие деревянные дуги, служили пристанищем нескольким поколениям одновременно. Дети выпрашивали у взрослых сказки и песни, вместе старательно пасли стада коз, соревновались, кто найдет кактус с самыми красивыми цветами, самыми сочными и спелыми плодами.

— Не надо, — раздается за спиной неуступчивый голос Анни, и ее белая кобыла с негромким ржанием трется мордой о морду чалого жеребца, на котором едет Эрен. В такие моменты ему хочется в нее плюнуть. Анни не впервой оставлять людей позади. Но она права, и он это знает. Если даже они вернутся, ничего не изменится: что сделано, то сделано.

Позже он пожалеет о том, что снова позволил себе рассердиться на Анни, потому что это не приносит ничего, кроме усталости, и уже прошли годы. У него есть право на гнев, никто не смог бы это оспорить, но Анни всегда была разумной и уравновешенной, а он — вспыльчивым, и бывают моменты, когда ему нужно кого-нибудь обвинить, на кого-нибудь огрызнуться, если все идет не так, как ему хочется. Возвращая Анни из добровольной ссылки, он уже повзрослел и за прошедшие годы не раз думал о том, как она его обучала, вспоминал ее ловкие, хлесткие приемы, когда приходилось драться, и задавался одним и тем же вопросом: зачем она научила его самозащите, если все равно собиралась предать? Он вспоминал, как мерцание горящих свечей освещало ее слабую, но искреннюю улыбку, когда кадеты допоздна оставались за разговорами. Он вспоминал Анни, вспоминал Бертольда и Райнера, и гнев закипал в нем, он раздувал его все больше и больше, хватался за него, когда казалось, что он сбился с пути, когда приходилось убивать не титанов, а людей, когда отряд Ривая был в бегах.

— Мы что, по-твоему, выбрали это сами? — вспоминает он крики Бертольда. — По-твоему, это было легко?!

Какая разница, что они выбрали, если в итоге они все равно сделали то, что сделали? Разве их раскаяние и сожаление могли компенсировать смерть матери или тысячи смертей впоследствии, в лагерях для беженцев, в военных операциях по возвращению территории? Разве они стоили всех тех смертей на улицах городов, когда нехватка места и продовольствия привела к бунту?

Все это злит его, потому что несмотря ни на что, ему по-прежнему не все равно. Если бы ему стало все равно, он перестал бы злиться. Но он помнит, как Райнер присматривал за остальными, подталкивал к лазарету тех, кто поранился на тренировке, как Бертольд просыпался от их смешков, пока они пытались предсказать погоду на завтра по позе, в которой он уснул. Когда они впервые рассказали ему о своих намерениях, он провел несколько часов, болтаясь у них за спинами, без рук и ног, думая, как он вообще мог им доверять, как он когда-либо мог на них полагаться; отчаянно перебирал в памяти все разговоры, все встречи, неожиданно вспоминая, как Бертольд всегда держался с ним настороженно, как Райнер иногда неожиданно говорил что-то и словно не договаривал.

Логика подсказывает ему, что у Райнера и Бертольда, вероятно, не было выбора, что другие люди, взрослые, решили все за них и отправили выполнять взрослую работу. И он уже знает, что готов скорее прислушаться к Анни, чем к ним. Ее прямота, смиренность, усталость — все это ему знакомо, все это он видел в ссутулившейся спине Армина после того, как тот убил третьего по счету человека, в напряженных плечах капрала Ривая поздно ночью, на кухне.

Гнев, направленный на Бертольда и Райнера, ощущается иначе. Его приводит в ярость обман, невозможность и нежелание принять содеянное и взять на себя ответственность. То что Райнер просил его уйти с ними, хоть и знал, что он чувствует, что с ним произошло, стало личным оскорблением, говорило о том, что тот, вероятно, никогда не прислушивался к тому, что Эрен говорил, не пытался понять и осознать. И Бертольд… Бертольд, который был еще опасней, потому что его истинная сущность оказалась холодной, была рождена из кажущейся удовлетворенности, нервов и тревоги, сопровождавших его в те дни, когда все они были простыми рекрутами.

Он хотел, чтобы они оказались плохими. Хотел, чтобы они оказались злом. Но все они тогда были детьми, все были в отчаянии, и Эрен помнит, что спрашивал себя, так ли они отличались друг от друга, если сам он готов был умереть, уничтожая титанов, но умудрился подружиться с парой оборотней, а потом узнал, что является одним из них. Так ли они отличались друг от друга, если все они потом собрались и вырезали целую деревню, где родились Бертольд и Райнер?

— Мы вот-вот будем дома, — повторяли они, убегая прочь от стен. — Мы уже почти вернулись.

Домой… Они так отчаянно хотели вернуться домой, сражались за это так исступленно и яростно. Силы Бертольда были на исходе, он закричал, когда командир Эрвин полоснул его по груди, и Эрен, который болтался за спиной Бертольда, услышал, как резко оборвался крик, почувствовал, как неожиданно обмякло его тело, и Бертольд осел на землю. Если бы мама все еще была жива, если бы дом стоял в целости и сохранности, стал бы и он таким? Просочился бы во вражеский лагерь, убил бы тысячи людей, разрушил бесчисленные жизни и при этом заводил бы друзей — а потом еще и имел роскошь сбежать? Сбежать и оставить за собой разрушение, забрать только чувство вины и улики совершенного преступления, вернуться домой, в деревню, которая все еще существовала, и забыть обо всем, смыть с себя грязь и мерзость произошедшего?

Все это было так по-детски. Они и были детьми. Но не всем удалось ими остаться, не всем повезло спрятаться, сказать, что когда план исполнится, можно будет вернуться в теплые материнские объятия, неторопливо проводить свои дни в домашних хлопотах.

Чем дольше тянулась война, тем больше размывались границы. Они были детьми и солдатами, и Эрен был человеком и титаном, и он проводил в лазарете целые дни, безмолвно приходя в себя после потери памяти, не доверяя собственным воспоминаниям о том, что именно случилось и когда. Шли сражения за то, чтобы выжить в стенах и выжить за стенами, и разве не было горькой иронией то, что в конце именно Эрен разрушил стены и сбежал — совсем, как они.

iii.

Их часто принимают за сбежавших любовников. Анни закатывает глаза, но не протестует. Говорит, что проще дать людям возможность самим придумывать объяснения, чем постоянно следить за тем, чтобы не проговориться.

Она знает, что Эрен этого не понимает. После побега прошло всего несколько лет, и пусть даже они спят в одной комнате, потому что так удобнее и экономнее, они стараются держаться подальше друг от друга. В такие дни напряжение между ними сгущается, потому что Эрен ничего не говорит, пусть даже губы его нетерпеливо сжаты в тонкую линию.

— Если хочешь что-то сказать, говори, — не раз огрызается Анни.

Но он молчит. Просто смотрит на нее и молчит; лицо у него выцветшее, губы поджаты. Теперь он умеет хранить тайны. Умеет молчать, и порой она вздрагивает от неожиданности, замечая краем глаза, как он двигается. Шаги его стали почти бесшумными, и только легкий шорох одежды выдает его присутствие.

Она пытается его спровоцировать. В тот день, когда он умолял, отрицал очевидное, защищал ее, Анни смотрела на него с удовлетворением, потому что все это значило, что он доверял ей, восхищался, по-прежнему ценил полученные от нее уроки. Но ученики становятся сильнее учителей, и она улыбнулась, широко и пугающе, потому что все ее существование сводилось именно к этому: преднамеренно созданным и разрушенным отношениям. Несмотря на то, что она превращалась в колосса с нечеловеческой силой и сверкающими мускулами, ей было больно, ей было так больно, и больше всего на свете она хотела сбежать, вернуться домой, поговорить с отцом, потому что он был прав, он всегда был прав: ей стоило держаться от них подальше, относиться ко всем ним с подозрением.

— Мне нравилось, — злобно выплевывает она, и в ушах у нее шумит кровь. — Ты это хотел услышать? Мне нравилось их убивать. Я могла изощряться. Я была сильной. Я всем заправляла.

Большие зеленые глаза больше не смотрят на нее, теперь они смотрят вниз, и лицо его тоже изменилось, линия челюсти лишилась детской округлости, шея стала сильной и гладкой. Он смотрит на нее, и в его взгляде скрывается что-то темное.

— Говори, — шипит она.

Он молчит. Встает и выходит из комнаты.

iv.

В этом городе царит холод и серость, изнанка его покрыта сажей, его двигают вперед газ и смазка, он построен на классовом неравенстве, эксплуатации труда и жесткой социальной иерархии. Здесь есть электричество, но только верхушка общества может позволить себе провести в дома необходимые кабели. Уличные фонари, которые освещают ее путь на работу и домой, по-прежнему работают на керосине, и остатки дрожащего в них света тускнеют за бессчетными слоями копоти на стекле.

Не в ее характере скрывать недовольство, но у них не хватает денег на переезд. И потому она привыкает и адаптируется — как всегда. Ей не привыкать к необходимости затаиться или нацепить еще одну невыразительную маску. Пышные платья и нижние юбки быстро становятся чем-то нормальным, но она не позволяет корсетам утягивать свою талию и ограничивать дыхание, а под простыми штопаными платьями носит шорты и сапоги. Она не собирается поддаваться местным идиотским представлениям о том, какими должны быть женщины, а он переносит это едва ли не хуже нее самой: на щеках проступают желваки от презрительного тона, прилюдных скандалов, газет, где обсасываются падшие женщины, истеричные женщины, роль женщины в супружестве, но только не женщины сами по себе.

— Все женщины, которых я знал, были сильными, — говорит он, встречая ее прямой взгляд. — Все до единой.

Но он молчит, когда она задерживается перед зеркалом, потому что тоже прекрасно понимает, что какой бы сильной она ни была, пусть даже ей ничего не стоит убить человека, в местах, подобных этому, самым мощным оружием женщины становится ее внешность. Даже если ему хочется что-то сказать, он не настолько глуп, чтобы скоропостижно осуждать — она вбила это в него давным-давно, подкрепила урок собственными поступками и предательством. Она не делает ничего просто так и вообще делает немного, разве что следит за тем, чтобы лицо и одежда были чистыми, а волосы были собраны в строгий пучок на затылке.

Ей удается найти работу в маленьком магазинчике дамских товаров в центре города, а значит, выглядит она достаточно прилично. Туалетная вода, перчатки, шляпки, маленькие полезные побрякушки, румяна и пудра, жестяные коробочки с леденцами, которые легко спрятать в сумку или нагрудный кармашек — несмотря на размеры, в магазинчике богатый выбор, и они внимательно следят за сезонным ассортиментом, чтобы привлечь покупателей. Если бы ее спросили, она сказала бы, что товары здесь практичные, а цены — разумные.

Именно поэтому ученицы женского пансиона непременно посещают его каждый раз, когда оказываются в городе. В деревне, в нескольких милях от цивилизации, их обучают всем необходимым для воспитанных женщин навыкам: этикету, осанке, вышивке, литературе и риторике. Она узнала об этом из рекламных проспектов, которые раздавали на улицах. Похоже на ту еще чепуху, но именно поэтому она работает в магазине. Не то чтобы они собирались задерживаться в этом трижды проклятом городке.

Но именно здесь она снова встречает ее. Это жизнерадостная, с негромким голосом девушка, одетая в форму пансионата, платье унылого серого и тускло-синего цвета с перчатками в тон. Она красива сдержанной красотой, ее яркие золотисто-каштановые волосы завязаны в аккуратный хвост у основания шеи. Поначалу Анни не может понять, кого же она ей напоминает, а потом девушка закладывает прядь волос за правое ухо и Анни видит тонкий, почти незаметный старый шрам у нее на щеке.

Ноги сами двигаются вперед, и мгновение спустя она стоит перед девушкой с каштановыми волосами.

— Добро пожаловать, — говорит она. За всю свою жизнь Анни отступила всего лишь раз и не намерена делать это дважды. — Могу я вам помочь?

Стерильно. Вежливо. Как продавец с покупателем. Кажется, проходит целая вечность, прежде чем девушка отвечает. Неожиданно для себя Анни отчаянно хочет увидеть ее глаза. Хочет назвать ее по имени, посмотреть, вспомнит ли та ее голос, ее лицо. Хочет посмотреть, осталось ли в ней что-то с тех давних времен, помнит ли она, как отрезала Анни пальцы, как смотрела на нее ледяными черными глазами с непоколебимым осуждением, как то же осуждение прозвучало в ее словах…

\- Падай, Анни.

Девушка оборачивается. У нее длинное угловатое лицо, простые карие глаза. Их сходство начинается и заканчивается шрамом, крохотным недостатком, который дразнит Анни из-за густых длинных прядей. Девушка застенчиво улыбается, теребя сжатый в руке платок. На ней нет ничего даже отдаленно напоминающего красный цвет, разве что естественный румянец на щеках.

— О, у одной девушки с младшего курса день рождения через пару недель, — голос у нее высокий и звонкий — не мелодичный и размеренный, как прежде. Лицо похоже на открытую книгу, она нерешительно прикусывает нижнюю губу. — Она младше, и я подумала, что стоит подарить ей первый футляр с румянами.

— Право же, Мелисса, — хихикает ее подруга, — ты слишком добра к соседкам по комнате. Румяна, подумать только!

Девушка, как выяснилось, Мелисса, слегка краснеет.

— Она скоро станет женщиной, — негромко произносит она, шепчет что-то на ухо подруге, и они погружаются в торопливое оживленное обсуждение, их голоса едва слышны, головы привычно и естественно склонились друг к другу.  
Младшие братья, любимые ученицы — она всегда заботилась о других. Иногда то, насколько ей было не все равно, выводило Анни из себя.

— У нас широкий выбор футляров для румян и самих румян, — спокойно отвечает Анни и ведет их вглубь магазина, где стоят футляры. Маленькие, красивые, некоторые в виде тонких фарфоровых медальонов с простым решетчатым узором и лилиями, некоторые — с крошечными рельефными ножками, с миниатюрами садов, лесов или озер на крышечках. Те, что подороже, выполнены в технике клуазоне. Высшее сословие предпочитает футляры из металлов, золота или серебра, с инкрустацией из драгоценных камней.

— Их так много, — удивленно говорит девушка и нерешительно приподнимает крышечку на одном.

— Может, этот? — предлагает подруга, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, и указывает на маленький милый медальон с узором из ленточек.

— Мне кажется, он слишком невзрачный, — говорит Мелисса. — Это знаменательное событие для юной девушки. Нужно что-то более…

— Тогда этот?

— Мне кажется, если я подарю ей что-то такое, это будет выглядеть снисходительно…

— Если вы не можете выбрать, позвольте мне предложить вам этот, — говорит Анни, протягивая руку вглубь полки, на которой стоят футляры. Тот, который она достает, один из немногих в форме горшочка. Футляр сделан из матового стекла, и это уже само по себе необычно. Еще необычнее цвет стекла — насыщенный, кирпично-красный, и когда Анни поднимает футляр на фоне лампы, тот словно светится изнутри.

— Возможно, это дерзкое решение, но если я не ошибаюсь, вы упомянули знаменательное событие, — говорит Анни, и судя по выражению лица, девушка уже очарована футляром. — Нужно что-то, что всегда будет напоминать ей об этом дне. О таком не стоит забывать.

Когда она опускает футляр в протянутую ладонь, их руки соприкасаются. Ладонь у девушки нежная, без единой мозоли, белая уязвимая кожа, и когда она поднимает на Анни глаза, взгляд у нее удивленный, ищущий.

В кадетском училище они признали друг друга, верили в силы друг друга. Анни гордилась своими способностями, пусть даже их приходилось скрывать, наслаждалась жестокостью и яростью их с Эреном совместных тренировок, шлепками кожи о кожу, болью от ударов и пинков, от которых выступала кровь. Бой всегда был демонстрацией, всегда был заявлением, и она знала, что это у нее никто не отнимет, пусть даже не останется больше ничего, ей будет принадлежать это удовлетворение, чистая эгоистичная радость от контроля за собственным телом, видимость и сиюминутная возможность симулировать силу и гордость, скрыть страх, спрятать неуверенность. И она… Она тоже была по-своему гордой, знала, что никто не одержит над ней победу, никто не будет ей ровней, что она с легкостью могла обойти всех остальных кадетов. Но для нее все было иначе, потому что ее поддерживала не только сила. Она наслаждалась силой, потому что знала, что это значит — возможность защитить, подкрепить слово делом, претворить мечты о выживании, о выживании ее семьи, в реальность.

Для нее все сводилось к семье. И пусть она, казалось, не понимала жестокость и жажду жизни так, как понимал ее Эрен, иногда она находила Анни в женском бараке, чтобы помочь с растяжкой или просто помолчать вместе, если ей не хотелось быть одной. Именно поэтому она всегда казалась Анни в чем-то невинной. Когда она лежала, свернувшись в клубок, с Армином и Эреном посреди зеленых полей, когда она с тоской и разочарованием прятала лицо в этот ее вечный красный шарф, когда она сидела одна в столовой, и ее открытая ладонь словно тянулась за тем, чего не существовало, неукротимая сила и энергия Микасы скрывали чудовищно нежную сердцевину. Ее слабости были очевидны, они словно провоцировали какого-нибудь идиота проверить, правда ли она смертельно опасна в бою. В этом была ее сияющая, ослепительная чистота: она знала, как жесток мир, как полон страданий, и упорно отказывалась идти на компромиссы, с еще большей силой держалась за то, что было важным. Для этого требовалась отвага, горячность, отличная от упрямого идеализма и праведности Эрена. В этом они были как кровные брат и сестра: упорные, неотступные, отказывающиеся поддаваться страху или трезвому инакомыслию.

Если не считать ту прерванную Шадисом стычку в день, когда Эрен впервые попросил Анни научить его рукопашному бою, по-настоящему они дрались всего однажды. За неделю до выпуска они озлобленно валяли друг друга по сырой земле в лесу за женским бараком. Аванс, цинично и горько подумала Анни, парируя предплечьем мощный удар. Микаса, так неразлучно связанная с Эреном, определенно стала бы одним из главных препятствий. Она парировала еще один удар, чувствуя кислый привкус на корне языка. Быть может, ее движениями управляло отчаяние, тошнота, неописуемое исступление; к горлу подкатила волна всеобъемлющей истерики, в животе свернулся тяжелый комок. В этом не было точности, не было идеальной, продуманной агрессии, это был взмах алого флага, пронизывающее до костей ощущение обреченности, уверенности, неотвратимости. Она упала на землю, но Микаса не нанесла последний удар, не попыталась зафиксировать, просто стояла и смотрела на лежащее перед ней тело Анни, словно знала, что Анни хотела, чтобы Микаса доказала: она могла ее прижать, придушить, убить, если понадобится.

В лунном свете Анни было понятно, почему Микасу считали красивой; та выглядела как коллаж из контрастов. Микаса была живым воплощением всего, чем Анни причиняла себе боль: сильной женщиной, не утратившей связь с домом, семьей, друзьями, женщиной, в которой уживалась и сила, и слабость, только Микаса жила этими связями, в то время как Анни добровольно разрывала себя на части.

— Почему ты сдерживаешься? — требовательно спросила Микаса.

— Я не сдерживаюсь, — ответила Анни. Она действительно не сдерживалась. Никогда не смягчала удары, ни в адрес других, ни в свой собственный.  
Микаса нахмурила гладкий лоб, слегка поджала губы. Анни решила, что так, должно быть, выглядит недовольство.

— Спасибо, — наконец сказала Микаса, и почему-то казалось, что это далось ей легко, пусть даже их с Анни отношения строились на взаимной сдержанности и соперничестве. Но Анни не знала, за что ее благодарили. Размышлять об этом не стоило; ни к чему хорошему эти мысли все равно бы не привели.

Той ночью Анни ушла с пустыми руками, не обрела ничего и ничего не потеряла. От этого ей было еще хуже. Утром ее стошнило, и кислый привкус рвоты за щеками сопровождал ее до штаб-квартиры военной полиции, и когда она очнулась, он все еще был с ней.

Когда они увиделись снова, Микаса кричала и неслась по лесу, словно ураган; она вырезала Анни глаза, рассекла сухожилия и челюсть, и Анни упала, как подкошенная, на этот раз по-настоящему. Микаса всегда заставляла ее падать, смотрела на нее с высоты своего трона, и временами Анни спрашивала себя, что же ей нужно было сделать, чтобы тоже туда забраться. Иногда она ненавидела Микасу. Но в сумрачной тишине, склонившись друг к другу, на расстоянии выдоха, Анни восхищалась ей, и Микаса изредка улыбалась, услышав обрывки разговоров, доносившиеся с других кроватей, придвигалась поближе.

Больше тысячи лет спустя Мелисса качает головой.

— Боюсь, мне нужно что-то другое. Хотя он прекрасен, — она улыбается, словно извиняясь, и на ее лице нет и тени узнавания.

Анни моргает и кладет футляр обратно.

— Полагаю, не подошло, — говорит она, и руки ее не дрожат.

Мелисса покупает свой футляр для румян; Анни не смотрит, как она уходит.  
Это их последняя встреча.

v.

На всех континентах, во всех странах, везде, где есть люди, есть война, насилие и распри.

Анни и Эрен оказываются в районе, где оба бросаются в глаза с болезненной яркостью: несуразная пара иностранцев посреди океана черных, смуглых и коричневых лиц, которые смотрят на них подозрительно и враждебно. На их счету уже несколько неприятных столкновений с кучками крикливых горожан; те настороженно провожают Эрена и Анни взглядами, встречая их по вечерам на улицах, в свете костров. Но жилье в анклаве стоит дешево, и Эрен с Анни стараются держаться особняком. Документы у них поддельные.

На третий месяц начинаются беспорядки. Граница конфликта отчетливо видна из окна их маленькой занюханной квартирки; внизу, на улицах, появились местные дружинники, белолицые, сжимающие в красных руках дубинки и пистолеты, раздаются крики. Клубы дыма, люди, шатающиеся из стороны в сторону, воющие от боли в глазах; их волокут куда-то, и Анни бросает предупреждающий взгляд на напряженное лицо Эрена.

Мужчину, который живет двумя этажами ниже, который недавно начал махать им в знак приветствия по вечерам и дружелюбно улыбаться, бьют дубинкой по голове. Он падает на землю и больше не шевелится.

Анни молча смотрит, как Эрен хватает куртку и обматывает нижнюю половину лица шарфом, смотрит в окно на то, как он обходит паникующую толпу по периметру, начинает оттаскивать в сторону раненых, заполняет их квартиру перепуганными, истекающими кровью людьми.

Она идет варить кофе, и Эрен уговаривает их показать ему раны, одного за другим, и под конец в их аптечке не остается ничего. Сломанные кости, внутренние повреждения, с которыми они ничего не могут поделать, как не могут ничего поделать с измученными, плачущими людьми, сидящими в их гостиной.

Это так очевидно. В магазине, где работает Эрен, белый хозяин встречает всех цветных посетителей злобными взглядами и резкими словами, и по сравнению с этим улыбки, которые достаются обеспеченным семьям, кажутся еще слаще. Время от времени достается и самому Эрену; он подозревает, что люди часто смеются у него за спиной. Он понимает достаточно, чтобы знать, о чем они говорят: он слишком туп, чтобы платить ему как следует, его щебечущий акцент и ломаная речь явно свидетельствуют о его умственных способностях. Хорошо, что он привык мириться с унижением, что ему все равно, где работать, лишь бы платили. Они не собираются оставаться, им просто нужно заработать достаточно, чтобы отправиться дальше.

В доках, где работает Анни, полно цветных мужчин — и из других анклавов тоже — а женщин, кроме нее, немного, и только у Анни светлая кожа. Диспетчеры поначалу пытались ее переубедить, советовали поискать что-нибудь еще, говорили, что работать тут небезопасно и женщине тут не место, но Анни нравится чувство чистоты, возникающее каждый раз, когда приходится трудиться в поте лица, и здесь от нее больше пользы, чем на той же кухне или в церкви, где Анни понятия не имеет, с чего начать. У рабочих из разных анклавов разные акценты, и Анни постепенно выучивает их все, знает, как правильно и уважительно здороваться с людьми в своем районе, обедает с ними, запоминает песни, которые те поют на работе, пусть даже никогда не подпевает. Анни и Эрен каждый день узнают новые слова: мартышки, дикари, грязные, звери, предатель, не такой, всегда Не Такой. Когда слов набирается достаточно много, они узнают, что в газетах полно осторожных формулировок и неприкрытой предвзятости, укрепляющих дегуманизацию. Как это забавно, думает Эрен с горечью, человечество ничуть не изменилось.

Иногда на улицах Анни окликают, спрашивают, почему она водится с кем-то вроде Эрена, почему живет там, где живет, работает там, где работает. Соседи перешептываются между собой, обсуждают их прилюдные выкрутасы. Матери с благими намерениями отводят ее в сторону, хорошо одетые люди окружают ее на улице, когда она пораньше уходит из доков и ждет у магазина, когда Эрен освободится. Чаще всего она отмахивается, потому что их не касается, как так вышло, что они с Эреном путешествуют вместе. Всех, кто пытается применить силу, отваживают уверенно сжатые кулаки и ледяной взгляд.

— Эта девушка для тебя слишком хороша, — стоя у черного входа, она слышит, как ворчит хозяин магазина. — Чем ты ее приворожил, а, черномазый?

Эрен пропускает это мимо ушей, оскорбления ему как с гуся вода, и мило улыбается матери, которая неуверенно смотрит то на него, то на хозяина, пока тот бормочет что-то оскорбительное насчет размеров члена Эрена, и берет протянутый ей бумажный пакет. Ложь и клевета Эрену не внове, и за те десять лет, что Анни его не видела, он научился быть терпеливым.

Истина в том, что все это нисколько не удивительно. Были страны, где люди считали его рабом, страны, где голубые глаза Анни называли меткой дьявола. В прошлом люди считали Микасу красивой за ее светлую кожу, ее длинные прямые волосы, черты ее лица. «Экзотическая», говорили они, «редкость», и он понимал, что Микаса была для них чем-то вроде приза, чем-то, чем можно было владеть. Однажды два живых мертвеца решили, что за эту необычность можно убить, разрушить чужие жизни, и Эрен знал, что они были не единственными. Будучи кадетом, он сломал не один нос. Происходящее здесь нисколько не отличается от прошлого. Все то же уродство, неприкрытое, откровенное, прослойка жира на застарелой, давно принятой за норму ненависти.

Раньше говорили, что люди отбросили мелкие распри, чтобы объединиться против титанов, но Обществу Стен не нужны были особенные причины, чтобы начать гражданскую войну. Люди никогда не были хорошими. Не были добрыми. Люди шли по головам, топтали друг друга, чтобы достичь собственных целей, чтобы гордиться собой, чтобы заиметь хотя бы малую толику власти над остальными. Эрен наблюдал за тем, как их соседи жаловались и оскорбляли западный анклав, где жили семьи невысоких людей с чувственными чертами лица, прямыми черными волосами и смуглой, коричневой кожей, за то, что те отнимали у них работу. Из обрывков сплетен, проникавших в магазин во время перерыва через черный ход он знал, что в том анклаве презирали его соседей; время от времени на улицах случались стычки, и богатые светлокожие джентльмены, чья кожа порой была карамельного оттенка, хихикали в стороне над безвкусицей низших слоев, сжимая во вспотевших руках носовые платки. Другие богатые джентльмены намеренно приходили по воскресеньям помолиться в церковь неподалеку от дома Эрена, оставляли чеки в коробке для подношений, приносили вкусные, но редкие блюда на общественные обеды, старались сделать так, чтобы людям вокруг было удобно, потому что помнили, откуда они родом, помнили и все еще сталкивались с теми же проблемами, пусть теперь они были замаскированы получше.

— Долгая история, — говорит одна из соседок, зайдя в гости, когда Эрен научился говорить ломаными предложениями. — Кто пришел сюда первым, кого заставили тут осесть. Старые войны, резня, обиды. Переселение. Все это так просто не забудешь.

Все, что впивается под кожу, наслаивается, все, что люди говорят тебе, пока ты не превращаешься в одну сплошную мозоль, пока не начинаешь верить услышанному. Кожа Эрена другого цвета, но он не человек, и сущность инаковости ему понятна, как никому другому. Он тоже знает, что историю не так уж и просто забыть.

Он не знает, что сказала бы на это Анни. Отрезает голову рыбе, которая слабо подергивается на разделочной доске, смотрит, как кровь стекает в раковину.

— Мир жесток, — говорит он. — Люди жестоки. Так что нужно давать сдачи.

Он выбрасывает в мусорное ведро пригоршни рыбных внутренностей, бледных, скользких, спутанных. Блюдо простое: слегка обжаренный в масле зеленый лук и чеснок, с которыми потом рыба готовится на пару. Простое, но вкусное, он до сих пор помнит, как его готовила мама. Он пронес его через все эти годы, и оно стало неотъемлемой частью их путешествий. Эрен готовит его всякий раз, когда они задерживаются где-то надолго.

— Рыба, — говорит потом соседка, сжимая в ладонях руку Эрена и ласково улыбаясь, — получилась очень вкусная.

Полтора месяца назад она потеряла в уличных беспорядках брата. Он истек кровью на плитке этой самой кухни. Им пришлось удерживать ее силой, когда тело брата уносили. Эрен не знает, кремировали его, похоронили или просто где-то бросили. Им с Анни нет места на кладбищах.

Рыбы плавают, люди ходят. Когда Эрен чувствует, что кровь поднимает в нем приливной волной, он готовит рыбу, напоминает себе обо всем, что оставил позади, напоминает себе, что нужно двигаться дальше и выживать. Они копили деньги, жили скромно и честно, и накопленного уже почти достаточно. Они покинут этот город.

vi.

Поселения на границе, где некогда стояла стена Мария, все еще недостаточно велики, чтобы Эрен и Анни могли там спрятаться, а больше они ничего не знают о мире. Они отпускают лошадей, разворачивают их обратно, к стенам; у них нет ни корма для них, ни пристанища. Они перебиваются тем, что удается найти: выкапывают съедобные клубни, растения и травы, моют их в реке, едят сырыми; иногда ловят кроликов и мелких грызунов, змей, насекомых. И день за днем они продолжают идти, идти, идти, без цели, без направления. Иногда они оказываются на поросших травой равнинах и тогда набирают скорость, стараются держаться поближе к редким перелескам, опасаясь титанов, которые бродят тут и там. Иногда они забираются в глухие леса, где верхушки деревьев переплетаются так плотно, что солнечный свет не может сквозь них пробиться, и сырая земля у них под ногами двигается, густо усыпанная мертвой листвой, корой, грибами, извивающимися червями. Эрен жалеет, что не может поговорить с Армином, не может рассказать ему, что мир на самом деле такой большой, бесконечно огромный и просторный, что Эрен теряется в нем каждый день. Ему интересно, как будет выглядеть край мира, сможет ли он его отыскать.

В самом начале Анни спрашивает:

— Почему ты забрал меня с собой?

Эрен, как всегда, всматривается в ее лицо, но никогда не может понять, о чем она думает на самом деле.

— Я же не мог просто оставить тебя там, разве нет?

Анни фыркает, и это тот самый презрительный злобный смешок, которым она всегда отвечала на все попытки Эрена с ней поспорить.

— Не притворяйся идиотом. «Лучше бы я тебя оставил», — издевательски передразнивает она. — Так почему не оставил?

Она с ним больше не спорит. У нее нет ресурсов, нет оружия, о котором он бы не знал. Осталась истерика, чьи неторопливые пальцы тянутся к ее горлу, к диковатым белкам глаз; паника, которая просачивается в ее кости, в треснувшие, кровоточащие и пересохшие губы, в тонкую бледную полоску на указательном пальце, где некогда было кольцо. Она истончилась, обнажилась, стала податливой и слабой. Маленькая слабая девочка, она всегда так и говорила Эрену, не из жалости к себе, а потому, что именно такой она и была: уставшей, жаждущей того, что находила там, где не стоило бы ничего искать. У нее был долг, была ответственность, но в итоге она искала дом, драгоценную любовь и заботу, которая наносила удары, постоянно атаковала, брала в сморщенные нежные ладони ее лицо, становилась перед ней на колени и говорила никому не доверять, не выдавать себя ни в коем случае. Слезы текли по морщинистому усталому лицу в старческих пятнах, и рот, такой знакомый, такой похожий на ее собственный, что ей казалось, она узнавала каждое движение губ и языка, умолял ее, умолял ее вернуться домой.

Когда она проснулась, ее встретил изменившийся мир, знакомый незнакомец. Этот Эрен двигается иначе, не так, как она помнит, не говорит с ней, не смотрит на нее, как раньше; каждый раз, почувствовав на себе его взгляд, она поднимает глаза, и он отворачивается, тогда как раньше всегда смотрел прямо и бесстрашно. Она восхищалась им, его идеализмом, пылающим в нем огнем, но теперь почти не видит в нем ничего этого. И все равно Эрен так же не в состоянии оставить что-то в покое, как прежде. Одежды у них немного, пара запасных рубах и штанов, которые они нашли на руинах Марии, некоторые изъедены насекомыми или просто обветшали. Но на самом дне мешка Эрен носит ту самую рубашку, которая была на нем в их первую встречу, и она видела, как он пытается отстирать с нее пятна.

Он сказал ей, что их миссия провалилась, но стен больше нет. Он сказал ей, что их миссия провалилась, но он здесь, с ней, по собственной воле, как, возможно, случилось бы, если бы она не позволила себе устать, истощиться тогда, в лесу, если бы она сбежала, держа Эрена во рту, унесла его домой. Он сказал ей, что их миссия провалилась, но не сказал как. Он не сказал, стоит ли до сих пор ее дом, не сказал, живы ли Бертольд с Райнером, ни о чем у нее не спросил. Просто смотрел на нее своими угрюмыми глазами, зелеными и непроницаемыми, как ряска в канализации неподалеку от лагеря беженцев у западного участка стены Роза, куда забрали ее, Райнера и Бертольда. Он ничего ей не сказал, и она молча несла груз, который он на нее возложил. Ее ноша становилась все тяжелее и тяжелее с каждым днем, и ей необходимо было узнать почему.

Райнер и Бертольд называли себя «воинами». Так доблестно, отважно, самоотверженно; Анни предпочитала называть вещи своими именами. Их она назвала бы идиотами. Ее оружием была жестокость, не грубая сила, как у Райнера, а жестокость, тонкая и острая, достаточно сильная и ловкая, чтобы Анни могла направить ее и на себя в том числе, так, что лезвие прошло бы незаметно между стенами из кристалла и костей, за которыми она укрылась.  
Эрен просто стискивает губы еще плотнее. Ей интересно, понимает ли он сам, зачем взял ее с собой.

— Может, я хочу поставить точку, — негромко произносит он, и на мгновение выглядит ошеломительно уязвимым; длинные ресницы касаются румяной щеки, и он отводит взгляд.

— Точку? — настаивает она.

— Ты не то чтобы чистая, — наконец говорит он, и почему-то ей больно это слышать, особенно от него. Его лицо слегка искажено, словно она силой вытаскивает слова у него изо рта. — Но что-то в этом роде. Ты… цельная. Мне кажется, ты всегда такой была. И даже… даже в Стохессе ты оставалась собой, — он отводит начавшие виться пряди с лица, закладывает их за ухо. Обнажает щеку. Ей становится не по себе.

— Я иногда приходил посидеть перед твоим кристаллом, — говорит он, поджимает ноги к груди и обхватывает их руками. Он вдруг выглядит так, как выглядел, когда она впервые запечатала себя в камне: немного юный, немного неуверенный в себе, словно то, о чем он рассказывает ей, то ли стыдно, то ли секрет, но на самом деле ни то, ни другое. — Хотел знать, почему ты так поступила. Почему напала на нас. Почему учила меня. И знаешь, я думал, даже если она проснется, она все равно мне ничего не скажет. Но еще я думал, что неважно, что чувствовал тогда я и чувствовала ты, потому что все уже произошло.

— У капрала Ривая была одна поговорка, — произносит Эрен, отстукивая медленный ленивый ритм на собственных коленях. — «Делай выбор, о котором не будешь сожалеть», — говорил он. Он не был особо добрым или даже хорошим человеком, но эти слова я запомнил надолго. В жизни вообще-то так не бывает. Я всегда задаюсь вопросом, мог ли я поступить иначе. Сожаления все равно остаются.

Он ненадолго замолкает, подается вперед и трется щекой о колено.

— У меня так много вопросов, — говорит он. — И раньше я думал, что ты — ответ.

Она сухо фыркает.

— Ты по-прежнему слишком много болтаешь. Я тебя предала. Я предательница. Ты слышал Микасу. Я пала.

— Но ты никуда не делась, — говорит Эрен поспешно, и слова спотыкаются друг о друга. — Когда мы не знали, что делать дальше, кто-нибудь всегда предлагал попробовать разбить кристалл. Когда я дрался с кем-нибудь, я не мог не думать о том, как бы ты поступила на моем месте. После тебя Армин начал меняться, начал больше думать. Я знаю, что тебе… все равно в общем-то, но ты никуда не делась. Иногда казалось, что ты постоянно нависала над нами огромной тенью.

— И чего ты теперь от меня хочешь? — тянет она, но слабая ядовитая обида все-таки просачивается в ее голос, и за каждым словом слышно шипение.

— Ничего, — говорит он, облизывая пересохшие губы, и переводит взгляд на деревья, растущие вдалеке. — Я ничего от тебя не жду. Можешь уйти, если хочешь. Можешь трансформироваться и попробовать меня убить.

Она хочет его ударить. Безумие подкрадывается исподтишка, в теле тлеет пламя, и она стискивает дрожащие руки. Она хочет сорваться, необратимо, без оглядки, отбросить к чертям свой драгоценный самоконтроль, наброситься на его шею, бить его головой о землю, пока голова не треснет, как перезрелый арбуз, с хрустом, грязно. Чистый удар. Аккуратные разрезы. Подвесь солдатиков, как маятники, размахивай ими, пока хребты не переломятся с влажным хрустом, словно крепкое яблоко на зубах.

Контроль, сила, слабость; Анни было всего лишь пятнадцать, ей по-прежнему всего лишь пятнадцать. Я просто слабая маленькая девочка, сказала она, но Эрен сказал ей, что не знал никого сильнее, и когда она вздернула бровь, отвел глаза, покраснев и пробурчал, что Микаса не в счет. Она хочет вцепиться пальцами ему в лицо и сорвать кожу, хочет потребовать у него ответа, как он мог так с ней поступить, как он мог пробудить ее от сновидений, выдернуть из спокойствия и мира в этот непонятный мир; хочет избить его до крови, до смерти, встряхнуть, закричать, сорваться, потому что он сказал ей, что их миссия провалилась, но не говорит, что они потеряли.

Анни еще тогда знала, что обрекает себя на смерть, что это самоубийство. Она смаковала то, как вина заполняла ее, тлеющая, неотступная, пусть даже губы сами изгибались в улыбке из-за ужимок Мины, пусть в груди билось торжество, когда она видела, что Эрен правильно использовал ее приемы, когда она учила его убивать, как до этого ее саму научил отец, и вырастила собственного прекрасного палача. Она приняла свое падение, получала от него удовольствие, потому что не была похожа на Райнера и Бертольда; она была дурой, но дураки видели мир просто и правдиво. Она видела неловкую, ужасную любовь отца в сломанных костях и кровоточащих ранах, видела любовь в синяках, которые оставляла на коже Эрена с максимально возможной точностью, принимала ни к чему не обязывающую дружбу и щедрость Мины, льнула к Микасе, ее естественной силе и вере. Она согревалась у их очагов, временная квартирантка, но в темноте думала о запавших щеках и одинокой кухне, тихой усталой поступи в старых коридорах снаружи, когда она терла глаза руками и выбиралась из постели, чтобы вцепиться в чужую штанину. Она была совсем маленькой, и отцовская рука на голове была такой нежной, такой осторожной; он улыбнулся, грустно и слабо, и сказал ей никогда никому не доверять.

Изменница, предательница, она карабкалась вверх по стене, забыв о том, что падение неизбежно, потому что ей не за что было ухватиться, у нее не было основания, фундамента, на котором можно было построить что-то новое. Эрен держал ее за запястья крепко и нежно, но когда солдаты вырезали ее, в его сияющих зеленых глазах не было и толики узнавания. Предупредительный, тихий и добрый гигант; послушность Эрена и собственная неудача заставили ее расплакаться. Она закрыла глаза, ей хотелось уснуть, ускользнуть, вернуться в тот самый коридор, ощутить отцовскую руку на затылке. Она вцепилась в него, вспоминая все, что капрал Ривай пообещал сделать с ней, если ее возьмут в плен.

— Зачем ты взял меня с собой? — повторяет она.

Он моргает и непроницаемо смотрит на нее.

— Поставить точку, — так же повторяет он. — Я еще не закончил с тобой разговаривать.

Он что-то скрывает. Есть что-то еще кроме этого желания поговорить, поставить точку. Он говорит о ней так, словно она символ, но разговаривает с ней, как со случайной знакомой.

— Сколько тебе лет? — спрашивает она, нарушив затянувшееся молчание.

— Двадцать пять, — говорит он, откидывается на руки и вытягивает ноги, стучит пятками по земле, как ребенок. — Странно, что я до сих пор жив.

— А из остальных… кто? — спрашивает она, стиснув кулаки на коленях. Изломанные тела на мостовой, отсутствующее на последнем построении лицо Мины там, в Тросте. Запах гниющей плоти, когда они считали мертвецов, складывали их в повозки, а потом сжигали десятками, сотнями.

— Ты имеешь в виду, кто умер? Многие, — как ни в чем не бывало отвечает Эрен, выдергивая травинки. — Впрочем, я не думаю, что это важно, — говорит он. — Они же для тебя ничего не значат?

Это даже не укор. Он просто говорит это без особого выражения, моргает, глядя на нее своими темно-зелеными глазами цвета мха и ряски в пруду. Жажда насилия отступает, ее место занимает дезориентация, жуткость, потому что она не знает, что могло случиться за десять лет, чтобы Эрен мог с легкостью такое сказать.

— Ничего, — продолжает он, закрывая глаза и поворачиваясь набок, подложив под голову мешок, готовясь задремать. Он моргает снова, взмахивает ресницами медленно и тяжело. — Иногда я не знаю, значит ли это хоть что-нибудь и для меня тоже, — едва слышно произносит он и закрывает глаза.

vii.

Пробуждаясь от сновидений, пробуждаясь от воспоминаний, он задается вопросом, почему до сих пор что-то помнит, почему в его сознании скопились бесполезные знания и опыт за десятки, сотни лет. Он не запоминает дни рождения, рабочие юбилеи, но почему-то помнит запах Хистории, когда они спали в одной кровати, ища утешения друг у друга; этот запах напоминал ему о том, как пахли иногда отцовские пациенты. Хистория не болела, но страдала. Дело было не в любовной тоске и даже не в тоске по дому, на такие банальности никто не обращал внимания: что особенного было в том, чтобы скучать по дому, если скучал каждый первый, если каждый второй видел свой дом в руинах, в прахе, в развалинах. Они с Хисторией были похожи, в обоих гнездилось что-то разверстое, незаживающее, какая-то черная дыра. Они изнывали от голода, умирали от голода, питались воздухом, отчаянные и опустошенные, две бездонные воронки. Другие могли погрузиться в них с головой, в их страсть или красоту, видеть в них образец для подражания или источник вдохновения, но ни он, ни Хистория так и не научились отпускать и забывать, потому что их обоих научили хватать и держаться изо всех сил.

Здесь это встретишь редко. Мерцающие, подвижные картинки сменяют друг друга в мгновение ока. Фильмы, мобильные телефоны, компьютеры, телевизоры, радио, машины, поезда и трамваи — скорость современного мира подхватывает его и тащит за собой. Он тратит часы на то, чтобы найти компромисс с этой летучестью, часами улыбается людям, приветствует их, часами говорит по телефону, источая слащавости, координирует планы и организует встречи. Бесконечные потоки информации, новые издания газет и журналов каждый день или каждый месяц, новые статьи на сайтах и в блогах.

Анни любит реалити-шоу и развлекательные передачи. Любит наблюдать за людьми, смотреть на их тщетные усилия. Это несправедливо, но иногда ему интересно, что она в действительности думает о людях. Кем считает себя: человеком или не человеком. Прошли годы, столетия, и все-таки иногда он ловит себя на том, что смотрит на нее и думает: «Другая», смотрит на нее и думает, когда она наконец уйдет.

Ему интересно, подерутся ли они. Интересно, будет ли ему не все равно. Интересно, поглотит ли их тяжесть общей истории, заставит ли трансформироваться. Интересно, смогут ли они вдвоем разрушить этот город до основания, смогут ли разрушить мир, снова низвергнуть его туда, где существует пламя, стены и подземные убежища.

Смешно. Теперь есть вещи пострашнее их обоих.

Но это все — голос беспокойства. Это все истощение, раздражение, и он знает: он до сих пор здесь, потому что Анни до сих пор здесь. Если он — непреодолимая сила, то она — неподвижный объект. Ее неизменное присутствие, невысказанная история, молчание воскресными вечерами, когда злость и чувство вины вытекают из них по капле. Все это — его корни, все это заставляет его выходить за пределы ловушки, в которую превратился его разум.

Недавно она спросила его, нормальная ли она, и он увидел девочку, которая стояла над ним, на верхних ступеньках, стояла высоко и впервые за все это время выглядела так, словно ей было на что надеяться. Анни вмещает в себя все; она наставница, иногда — друг, предательница, обратная сторона монеты. Она хладнокровная и беспощадная, она одинокая и расстроенная, она гордая и такая маленькая. Когда она разрушила тот подземный проход в Стохессе, он хотел разозлиться, хотел понять, и у него далеко не сразу получилось осознать, что чувство предательства и непонимание на самом деле — одно и то же. Он просто хотел в нее верить, хотел довериться ей, как всегда.

Анни так и не попросила прощения, и Эрен сомневается, что это когда-нибудь произойдет. Но есть и другое. Ее любят животные, она любит сладости и кофе. Предпочитает штаны платьям, натуральные материалы синтетике, любит холодное пиво и физический труд. Она спит, уткнувшись лицом в подушку; Эрен понятия не имеет, как она до сих пор не задохнулась. Как всегда, Анни мудрее, и временами ему кажется, что она по-прежнему учит его — каждый день.

Она все еще спит рядом, тонкие светлые волосы спутались в кошмарный комок, на щеке засохший след от слюны. Она частенько падает с кровати, поэтому он привык ложиться с краю. Он надевает майку, которую оставил на краю изголовья вчера, выйдя из душа, и идет на кухню готовить завтрак. Ему еще столько всего нужно сделать, над стольким потрудиться. Нет смысла останавливаться сейчас.

viii.

Мир огромен, а люди упрямы. Они бредут из деревни в деревню, и между каждым мимолетным столкновением с человечеством проходит два, три, шесть, десять месяцев. В некоторых деревнях, где в холодных каменных комнатах хранятся километры потрепанных траченых молью книг и пожелтевших карт, смутно помнят, каким был мир до; в других деревнях прячутся под землей, люди там замирают всякий раз, когда с поверхности доносится грохот, ждут, когда титаны разрушат их хрупкую оборону. Все они сражаются с титанами по-своему, пользуются зажигательными устройствами, которые нужно бросать вручную, точными пусковыми установками, которые можно навести на огромную шею, химикатами, которые разъедают плоть без остатка, и даже системами крючьев, которые подозрительно похожи на устройства пространственного маневрирования. Некоторые деревни даже умудряются стоять гордо, не склонив головы, не скрываясь за стенами, пещерами или щитами, окруженные огромными полями и рудниками. Повозки на газе и пару ловко мечутся у титанов под ногами, и люди перерубают им сухожилия, простреливают затылки, когда титаны падают ровно туда, куда нужно, а движения солдат выглядят такими плавными и отработанными, что атаки напоминают танец.

Их постоянно швыряют в тюрьмы, ставят на колени перед бесчисленными королями и советами. Язык, одежды, традиции — все это им чуждо, и временами, в местах, где цвет их глаз или кожи выделяет их из толпы, жители собираются вокруг, с любопытством смотрят на глаза Эрена, ласково трогают волосы Анни и что-то восхищенно шепчут друг другу. В других местах жители морщатся и отворачиваются, беспокойно поглядывают на глаза Анни, жестикулируют, подняв руку над головой или прижав к груди. Напрягшись, в такие моменты она старается никогда не смотреть на Эрена. Еще бывают случаи, когда заметив, как по улицам ведут, избивая, людей в цепях, у Эрена бурлит кровь; когда местные разговаривают только с Анни и игнорируют его за смуглый цвет кожи. Иногда бывает наоборот. Если они сомневаются, то просто кивают, поддакивая, учатся читать язык тела, даже не понимая ни одного сказанного слова.

Однажды им показали очень важный местный памятник. Высокие матовые хрустальные стражи, выставленные в огромный неровный круг, и проводник оживленно болтал что-то на своем непривычном, то мягком, то резком языке, и звуки, которые он издавал, казались непонятной смесью хриплых согласных и очаровательных мелодичных гласных. Проводник нарисовал им легенду о том, как возник памятник, но Эрен и Анни знали, чем эти статуи были на самом деле. По дороге обратно в деревню, Эрен не произнес ни слова, едва выдерживая пристальные взгляды Анни.

Титаны все еще остаются единственной константой. Как и следовало ожидать, они меняются вместе с людьми. В жарких краях они высокие и худые, на севере — низкие и толстые, иногда активные, иногда сонные, иногда бродят по одиночке, а иногда —стаями. Не все из них как-то особенно реагируют на оборотней, Эрен неоднократно проходил между ними без особых забот, аккуратно держа Анни в ладонях. Та почему-то отказывается превращаться, ни разу не обернулась после Стохесса. В экстремальных температурах, когда они, спотыкаясь, пересекают пустыни, чувствуя, как белеют кости даже под кожей, прижимаясь друг к другу под яростными порывами ледяного ветра и снега, они не видят титанов вообще; те не в состоянии выжить в убийственной жаре и абсолютном холоде.

Больше всего Эрену хочется поговорить с Армином. Он видит все: страны изо льда и пламени, снега и песка, края, где лес тянется на километры и с дерева на дерево прыгают странные животные с четырьмя руками и хвостом; некоторые с любопытством приближаются к нему, когда они с Анни задерживаются на одном месте. Собирая клубни и ягоды на ужин, охотясь, чтобы раздобыть мясо, они с Анни замирают, когда огромное, похожее на кошку, животное проходит мимо их кустов, и под его черной шкурой перекатываются мышцы. Кругом огромные змеи, леса, где воды больше, чем деревьев, где крики птиц и стрекот насекомых громче, чем Эрен мог себе представить, и они с Анни в тревоге не спят ночами, пока не сталкиваются с группой мужчин и женщин, несущих на плечах гарпуны, а в руках — рыболовные сети.

Мир на самом деле бесконечен, и все, кого они встречают на пути, так сильно отличаются друг от друга. Целая деревня, где лица людей напоминают Микасу, и он все время ищет ее в других, не зная почему. Есть люди с таким же цветом волос и глаз, как у Анни, с такими же сильными чертами лица, как у Райнера, с изысканными ртами и глазами, как у Хистории, с грубым чувством юмора, как у капрала Ривая; есть люди, как Имир и Эрен, темнокожие, веснушчатые, но они улыбаются, смеются, ссорятся и кричат, не сдерживаясь; их сильные руки напрягаются под лучами солнца, когда они перемалывают муку для лепешек. В дороге Анни и Эрен едят все подряд, внимательно наблюдая за животными и местными жителями, чтобы определить, какая пища безопасна. Сладкое, соленое, кислое, горькое, насыщенное, сливочное, густое, обжигающий языки жар, неожиданно онемевшие рты, тонкие цветочные ароматы, тянущиеся, похожие на желе субстанции. Все это внове для них, привыкших к жесткому мясу и картошке, к заветренному кислому от дрожжей хлебу, который всегда подавали к столу. Этот хлеб не имел ничего общего с хрустящими пышными хлебцами из местных деревен. Иногда хлебцы жарили на сковороде, и они с Анни жадно поедали их, разрывая жирными от масла пальцами. Иногда это были пухленькие, мягкие булочки и пирожки, приготовленные на пару.

Забавно, но океан Эрен и Анни видят впервые, поселившись в краю, который покрыт снегом и льдом, где так холодно, что лица жителей краснеют от ветра, и соленые слезы текут по их щекам, чтобы тут же замерзнуть. Они привыкли видеть друг друга огромными, раздутыми, укутанными в меха и теплую шерсть, толстые сапоги по колено, на которых можно бесшумно шагать среди поземки. Когда они отправляются куда-то целыми группами, Анни всегда идет впереди, окруженная большими лающими собаками для упряжек, которые нарезают вокруг нее круги, ставят лапы ей на бедро и тянутся вверх, чтобы потереться мордами о ее лицо, в то время как Эрен держится в хвосте, понемногу учит язык, разговаривая с местными, которые смеются над его неуклюжими, но искренними попытками произнести незнакомые слова.

Однажды приемная семья Эрена и Анни, скорее даже их соседи, потому что Эрен и Анни спят в отдельной палатке, берут их с собой, чтобы показать небесное сияние. Эрен уже думает, что небо здесь невообразимо красивое. В лунном свете черные тени становятся глубокого насыщенно-синего цвета, и он очарован тем, как бесконечный темный небесный водоем выпотрошен и разорван на блестящие полосы лилового и голубого, подсвечен бесчисленными сверкающими звездами. Он сидит и терпеливо слушает болтовню карабкающихся по нему детей, которые дергают его за рукава, за волосы, рассказывают ему истории, услышанные от матерей, отцов и бабушек с дедушками, истории, которые рассказывают шепотом перед сном, о том, как возникли звезды и созвездия, о разумных животных, героях, мелких богах и богинях. Но Эрен не ожидал увидеть колонны мерцающего света, которые дрожат и свиваются спиралями по небу цвета индиго, блеску и сверканию ярких сияющих оттенков, которые отражаются в темных беспокойных водах, тихо набегающих на ледяной шельф. Вода непроницаема, бездонна, тянется до самого горизонта. Даже куски льда, которые плавают в одиночестве по поверхности, залиты цветом, нетронутая белизна льда и снега вокруг украшена переливающимися богатыми оттенками зеленого, синего и лилового, которые кажутся теплыми и ласковыми, несмотря на холод.

Эрен до боли сильно сжимает запястье Анни. Она молча терпит, смотрит на него вскользь своими ледяными глазами, а потом отворачивается и не обращает внимания, рассматривая изменчивые оттенки неба над ними. Он не плачет.

— Анни, — шепчет он, дрожа всем телом, и ему снова пятнадцать, он только что закончил обучение и еще не растерял оптимизм, рядом Микаса и Армин, ему десять, и он не по годам взрослый, сидит на корточках при свете свечей между стопками запрещенных книг Армина, и они втроем планируют побег и путешествие. Ему снова пятнадцать, и он стоит, глядя на прекрасный рассвет, в ногах у него лежит давно окоченевший труп капрала Ривая, и он думает: похоже, все-таки придется жить дальше. — Это море.

Она смотрит на него, облизывает пересохшие губы, зачарованная игрой света на его лице. Взглянув наверх, она видит, как цвета естественно сменяют друг друга, меняют форму. Она хорошо знакома с тенью и потому всегда любила свет, изучала его во всех видах и проявлениях, но никогда еще не видела ничего подобного, живого, игривого, ничего, сулящего такие добрые перемены.

— Огни? — хрипло спрашивает она. Она врет. Она знает, что это такое. Эрен, Армин, даже Микаса упоминала об этом снова и снова, и она научилась любить то, как они говорили о море, какими радостными, нежными, воодушевленными становились их голоса. Это рождало хорошие ощущения, и временами она чувствовала, что могла бы понять, почему они ищут свободы, отсутствия границ, красоты, которая доступна только тем, кто летит высоко.

— Нет, — отвечает он, и голос у него звучит совсем юно, такой, каким она его запомнила. Когда он говорит, его голос меняет ритм, звучание, странно произносит слова, как Армин; голос Эрена ей хорошо знаком. Неужели он всегда мог так изображать Армина? — Я про воду. В теории она покрывает три четверти мира, это огромный, огромный водоем, глубже любого озера, длиннее и шире любой реки или пруда, и он тянется и тянется…

Цвета, парящие на поверхности этого «моря», лед и бесконечный горизонт — все это загадочно и необъяснимо. Закрывая глаза, Анни почти может представить, как эти цвета танцуют и внутри нее самой, сильные и надежные.

— Мир огромен, — говорит она, открыв глаза, и протягивает руку, хватает Эрена за запястье, прежде чем он ее отпустит и ускользнет, коротко сжимает. Он смотрит на нее широко распахнутыми от неожиданности синими глазами. Здесь его глаза все время синего цвета, они отражают воющую пустоту бесконечных метелей, но под цветами, раскрасившими небо, они снова становятся изменчивыми, возвращается привычная, странная смесь оттенков лиственного леса, чистых рек и громовых облаков, сплетение ярких переливающихся цветов и грозовых мрачных теней, которые всегда напоминают ей о нем.

— Думаешь? — отвечает он, не спуская глаз с игры света над ними. Все равно убирает руку, опускает ее вниз безвольно болтаться. Она отстраняется, потому что чувствует, что ее рука на его запястье внезапно стала лишней, ненужной.

— Да, — отвечает она и вместо этого хватается за край своей теплой куртки, притворяясь, что не чувствует пустоты в ладонях.

— В таких местах, — сдержанно и тихо говорит он, — в больших пространствах, как на тех огромных равнинах или в горах с резкими обрывами… Знаешь, мне всегда интересно, где заканчивается мир. Если бы мы, например, зашли достаточно далеко, то добрались бы однажды до края. Он бы просто закончился. Ты бы шел к горизонту, а он бы не отдалялся, и потом ты очутился бы на краю, а за ним была бы пустота. Может, просто синее небо. Или океан, как здесь… и вода тоже синяя, правда?

— На пустоту не очень похоже, — говорит Анни, смотрит на плавные цветные волны, на то, как их ленивое покачивание совпадает с подводными течениями, как они растворяются в туманном эфире, мимолетные и прекрасные. — Я про синий цвет.

— А он должен быть пустым?

Чаще всего его бросает из одной крайности в другую. Иногда он пугающе отстранен, иногда — до наивности, до глупости отчаянно надеется на что-то. Он сражается, не сдается, как всегда. Всегда сражается с самим собой, собственным прошлым, и неважно, помнит он его или нет. Кажется, даже теперь он по-своему ее обгоняет.

— Не знаю, — говорит она и думает о пустоте, о неподвижности такой абсолютной, что она кажется сном, полным отсутствием чего бы то ни было. Ее светлые волосы и бледная кожа растворяются в холодном зимнем пейзаже, но следы за спиной видны отчетливо, их ни с чем не спутаешь. Ногам тепло и сухо в сапогах. — Но если это конец чего-то, он не должен быть таким чистым.

— …ты права, — сплевывает он, и рот его нежен, а слова тяжелы, скатываются с языка, словно что-то драгоценное, роскошное. Десять лет, все время в промежутке, и когда она увидела его снова, он был весь в крови, залит ей от воротника до пояса.

Он наконец-то увидел море, увидела и она. Они машут на прощание приемной семье, вернувшись в стойбище, останавливаются у входа в свою крохотную низкую палатку, куда меньше, чем палатки местных, потому что им не нужно помещаться там с огромной семьей. Приемная семья взяла их под крыло и даже ненавязчиво предложила остановиться у них, но Анни и Эрену нужно отдельное место, где можно поговорить. Они пьют горячее молоко, сидя у костра, чтобы разогнать холод, и ни один из них не хочет нарушать молчание, пока они не устраиваются каждый в свой спальный мешок, укрывшись одеялами из шкур, которые достались им после первой удачной охоты Анни.

Впервые Анни поворачивается так, что они лежат лицом к лицу. Дотлевающие в очаге угли освещают контуры их тел, тень на губах Эрена, взмах тонких ресниц Анни, край мочки уха, изгиб стопы. Она не видит его глаз, но чувствует взгляд, такой же требовательный, как в их первую встречу.

— Почему ты был весь в крови, когда украл меня? — спрашивает она.

— Почему ты осталась? — парирует он, но голос у него тихий, усталый. — И я тебя не крал.

— Крал. Как ты меня разбудил?

— Не крал. Почему ты сбежала?

— Не ври себе. Почему ты до сих пор носишь ключ?

— Я не вру. Почему ты взялась меня учить?

Иногда хорошо просто задавать вопросы, пусть даже на них нет ответов. Признать существующий между ними разлом, прошедшее время — все, что не было и не будет решено. Это не тайны, нет; всегда было и будет то, что они не расскажут друг другу, не могут рассказать. Но их отношения зиждятся не на откровенности, не на интимности, которая следует за ней. Заштопанный шов здесь, новые шнурки там, обыденный разговор о том, когда уйти и куда отправиться. Это нелегко, но практично, это не комфорт и не удовольствие, скорее привычка и рутина. Они привыкли друг к другу, немного настроились друг на друга, как в прошлом, когда тренировались вместе.

Засыпая, они не держатся за руки, но лежат так близко, что их мизинцы почти соприкасаются.

ix.

Иногда Анни задает ему вопросы, требует ответы, но он никогда не отвечает. В основном, потому что не знает. Он ни черта не знает.

Бертольд и Райнер мертвы. Это он знает точно, потому что после деревни Рагако Конни так и не стал прежним. Дружелюбный, надежный, верный Конни, который держал руку на эмоциональном пульсе их отряда, наверное, тяжелее всех переживал предательство Бертольда и Райнера, особенно после того, как погибла его семья. Он тогда искал Эрена в хижине, на кухне, в еще неприбранных комнатах, быть может, потому, что ошибочно считал, что Эрен сможет его понять, посочувствовать и помочь ему направить свой гнев в менее ядовитое русло.

Но Эрен не знал, как это сделать. Гнев всегда был для него ядом, кипел у него в крови, пока Эрена не разрывало от слов и чувств, которые его тело не могло выдержать. В особенно тихие ночи в подвалах штаб-квартиры он иногда думал, что с ним что-то не так, иначе с чего бы ему чувствовать так остро, переживать так сильно, что для этого невозможно было даже подобрать слова. Как описать абсолютную боль, ощущение одураченности, того, что ты уничтожен? Сожаление, чувство вины, присущее лишь тем, кто выжил, весь мрак человеческой судьбы, но и безграничный оптимизм, мечты об океане, звездах, горах, которые убаюкивали его перед сном в грязных лагерях беженцев, где он сворачивался в комок, прижав израненные кровоточащие пальцы к покрытому синяками телу, пустому животу после тяжелого рабочего дня. Как описать бессилие, несоответствие, желание стать сильнее, бесконечное стремление к совершенствованию, потому что за плечами у него были только ошибки? Как описать неприязнь к родному человеку и одновременно любовь, осознание, что ты причиняешь ей боль и в то же время мучаешься сам? Как описать радость, найденную в жестокости, в насилии, в головокружении от власти и контроля, которого никогда прежде не было?

Он слушал, уходил от вопросов, чем-то отговаривался, но Конни, казалось, всегда искал чего-то другого. И Конни не мог разобраться в себе, поэтому под конец, когда пришло время нападения в двух направлениях на деревню оборотней и странного, обезьяноподобного титана, он записался в Южный отряд. Эрена отправили в Восточный.

И там и там все закончилось бойней. Поле битвы на востоке превратилось в шахматную партию между Координатами, и Эрен отчаянно, на ходу учился пользоваться силами, которые никогда прежне не использовал, не имел права использовать, прямо там, во время схватки, пока толпы титанов с легкостью уничтожали замершие в ужасе ряды солдат. Те не могли сбежать, не могли даже закричать, стояли на месте и позволяли себя пожирать. Их оттесняли назад снова и снова, на территорию за стеной Мария, пока на горизонте снова не появились стены. К тому времени Эрен отбросил все попытки использовать силу и трансформировался, чтобы защитить оставшихся в живых. Он был за гранью отчаяния, знал, что наверняка погибнет в этом бою, а обезьяноподобный титан вместе со своей сворой монстров разрушит стену Роза и беспрепятственно дойдет до стены Сина. Он мог быть Координатой только в человеческом обличье, но если бы он не трансформировался, не осталось бы никого вообще.

В итоге стены все равно пали. Мальчик-бог, восседавший на троне своей чудовищной аватары, кричал, кричал, как если бы всю боль и ярость мира можно было собрать в одном голосе. Как описать ощущение приближающейся смерти, попытку схватиться за недосягаемое? Как описать полную, необратимую тщетность и нежелание ее признавать? Колоссы поднялись, закрыв собой солнце, стряхнули осколки своих тысячелетних гробниц, медленно двинулись вперед, словно гигантские стражи, потому что пусть даже слабое тело Эрена было беспомощно против титанов, их тела такими не были. Их руки стали его руками, их ноги стали его ногами, и то же случилось с солдатами, все на поле боя принадлежали ему, и все они были им, и он смутно ощущал, как дрожит земля под его (их) ногами, как мир рушится, как вдалеке кричат от ужаса горожане, увидев, что укрепления ожили и стены обрушились.  
В бой, почти неузнаваемо кричал он, погрузившись в свое титаническое тело так глубоко, что его хриплый голос стал одновременно тихим и оглушающим, пророкотал в их (его) ушах. В бой, потребовал он, и они двинулись в бой, приказ погнал кровь по их жилам, и титаны набросились друг на друга, а древние монстры снова ходили среди них, беззаботно раздавливая титанов своими огромными ногами, и даже обезьяноподобный не смог одолеть приливную волну гнева и отчаяния Эрена, его усталости и безрассудства, потому что все это было ядом, все это оседало на тебе пятнами и оставалось навсегда, уничтожая тебя, разрушая тебя, откалывая кусок за куском, пока не оставалась одна только сердцевина, но Эрен всегда умел врать себе, всегда был сосредоточен и слеп по собственному желанию.

А Конни? Конни стал частью резни. Жителей целого города загнали в угол и уничтожили, вырезали, потому что они не собирались сдаваться, и все, что они говорили о людях, звучало знакомо; все то же самое солдаты говорили о титанах. И все равно солдаты были в ярости, жаждали мести и воздаяния, хотели узнать что-то кроме поражения и выживания. Вскоре клубы дыма и вспышки молний, миниатюрные бури, привели за собой Бронированного Титана и Колосса.

Но Имир была маленькой, ловкой и быстрой; она с легкостью взлетела по пластинам на груди Райнера, уворачиваясь от его рук. Хистория сидела у нее на спине. Вблизи оказалось легко найти уязвимые места в броне Райнеа, и когда он прикрыл затылок ладонью, Хистория с каменным лицом отрубила ему пальцы, намертво вцепившись в рукоятки клинков. Она не стала закрывать глаза, когда вонзила клинки в слишком мягкую, податливую на ощупь плоть, не стала медлить. Но Райнер не был похож на Эрена, он встретил их в сознании, рыча, и этот Райнер больше не был их старшим заботливым братом, этот Райнер смотрел на них с такой ненавистью, что Хисторию едва не стошнило. Он бросился на нее, протянул руки к ее горлу, но Имир оказалась рядом в мгновение ока, исполосовала до крови его лицо и тело, и только когда Хистория подлетела к нему сзади и полоснула по шее, только тогда затих его яростный рев и крики.

— Когда он умер, я почувствовала такое облегчение, — сказала она Эрену, осторожно закрывая глаза. Спутанные пряди остриженных волос рассыпались по ее щеке, словно паутина.

Колосс был больше, но он был и медленней, а Конни был маленьким и достаточно быстрым. Солдаты окружили их, имя и лицо Бертольда были известны всем, и ему некуда было деться, негде было спрятаться. Конни к тому времени уже привык работать с Эреном, знал, где воткнуть клинки, где разрезать, чтобы добраться до сравнительно уязвимого тела Бертольда. Но Бертольд, как и Райнер, появился на свет в беспомощной ярости, крича и размахивая кулаками; все это время он смотрел с высоты, как солдаты убивали горожан на улицах. Но Конни был вооружен, а Бертольд — нет, и Конни пестовал и подпитывал свой гнев очень, очень долго. Казалось, что так просто отрубить руку, когда Бертольд поднес ее ко рту, замахнуться, броситься вперед и отрубить ему голову.

— Я ничё не почувствовал, — одеревенело сказал он; под глазами от недосыпа залегли синяки, волосы были грязными, непричесанными. Он отрастил их после того, как они навсегда покинули хижину. — Просто… ничего. А ночью мне снится, что он со мной разговаривает. Только головы нет. Бертольд есть, а головы нет, —Он подтянул к себе край одеяла Эрена, рассеяно по нему похлопал. — Помню, смотрел, как она катится, как тюк сена, мы такие на ферме перекатывали. Кажется, мы не закопали тела, — он потер одеяло между сжатыми пальцами. — Наверное, надо было закопать.

Эрен все это слышал, но он не знает, потому что его там не было. Он не видел, как погибли Бертольд и Райнер, не видел, как деревню захлестнуло абсолютное безумие «убей или убьют тебя», даже не помнит, как закончилась схватка на востоке, помнит только, как впился зубами в руку, и жест этот был знакомым, а потому успокаивающим. Помнит мутный конец всего, раскинувшееся перед ним поле боя, на котором титаны уничтожали друг друга.  
Он так и не узнал, что случилось с его отцом, не знает, мертв ли он или просто живет где-то на окраине. Он не знает, что скрывается в подвале, потому что в итоге они туда так и не отправились. Он не знает, почему может обращаться в титана, какая проклятая операция превратила его в то, чем он стал. Он не знает, что случилось с образцами плоти, которые они взяли, пристегнув его к столу и в который раз занеся над ним скальпель, вырезая куски из его рук и ног, его щеки, его спины. Он не знает, как дожил до двадцати пяти, и пусть даже они смогли уничтожить Кенни Аккермана и его сеть продажных дворян и торговцев, от этой искры началась гражданская война, начались протесты, политические волнения, и все, что знает Эрен — это то, как разгладился лоб Хистории, когда она услышала, что народ требует совет вместо короля. Он не знает, пережила ли она «зачистку», которую затеяли дворяне Сины и военная полиция, не знает, выбрались ли Марло и Хитч оттуда живыми, или может их тоже вырезали.

Он знает одно: два дня спустя после того, как он пришел в себя и все еще лежал в лазарете, солдаты ворвались в его комнату, заковали его в цепи и вытащили на улицу перед улюлюкающей толпой. Цепочка членов военной полиции оттолкнула толпу назад, угрожая штыками, сверкавшими на ружьях. Чья-то жесткая рука схватила его за волосы, кто-то пнул его по ногам и заставил встать на колени, рыча, и руки его все еще были скованы за спиной. Он не сразу почувствовал холод железа, прижатого к левому виску, но не заметить оглушительный звук, с которым пуля вошла в его голову, было уже невозможно.

x.

Эрен идет в магазин уставший и мутный после очередного бессмысленного рабочего дня. Пот стал подкладкой одежды, раздражает кожу. Эрен расстроенно трет затылок. Пару дней назад он сходил подстричься, и ему до сих пор немного непривычно, что шея стала открытой. Он уже давно не носил такие короткие волосы.

Парковка забита почти до отказа, не то чтобы это имело какое-то значение для Эрена, который передвигается по городу на общественном транспорте или пешком. Уже почти конец месяца; скоро нужно будет купить очередной проездной на автобус.

По ночам ему снится, что он летает. Просто летает, и за ним стелется шелест газа, металлический скрип тросов, он несется сквозь густые леса, высоко в воздухе. Достигнув самой высокой точки полета, он оказывается лицом к лицу с луной, и она прекрасна, больше и желтее, чем он мог себе представить, и она выглядит так, словно может проглотить его целиком. Но вместо этого он падает — падает и ударяется о землю.

Странно то, что, упав, он не просыпается. И не чувствует боли. Упав, он просто погружается в темноту, в бездну, и там мирно, тихо, пусто. И только решив остаться там, увязнув в блаженном разрушении, он просыпается.

Однажды он спросил у Анни, снится ли ей падение. Вместо этого она улыбнулась своей лживой кривой улыбкой, и сказала, что ей снится, как ее хоронят заживо. Он ничего не сказал, но тогда подумал, что в этом есть ирония и какая-то странная логика. Трансформация иногда казалась ему такой же — влажной и удушающей, но видеть во сне погребение было странно: в стенах сжигали трупы, чтобы сэкономить место. Быть может, погребение снилось ей из-за того, что сопровождалось разложением, из-за того, как плоть отваливалась кусками, кожа, защита растворялись, из-за попыток сопротивляться, из-за неизбежности падения. Он тоже падал, падал уже давно. Он все еще ждет, когда ударится о землю, но этого не происходит. Возможно, однажды он тоже останется на земле, останется ждать, когда его плоть сгниет и отвалится, обнажив кости, останется, пока его скелет не станет хрупким. Только если ему повезет.

Теперь не нужно открывать двери, двери открываются для тебя сами. Он входит в магазин под короткую электронную трель, кеды скрипят, скользя по плитке. На него странно смотрят, когда он носит резиновые шлепки с рабочей одеждой, пусть даже в них удобнее возвращаться домой. Супермаркеты до сих пор иногда ошеломляют его своей чистой экстравагантностью, изобилием и расточительством, множеством продуктов, натуральных и ненатуральных. Ряды конфет, упакованного хлеба и булок, всего, о чем можно было только мечтать дома, не говоря уж о помойках, и сегодня все это так естественно. Пара монет за дешевые шоколадные вафли, стопка банкнот за дорогие плитки и трюфели, которые он пару раз покупал по заказу начальника на день Влюбленных. Эрен с болью в животе вспоминал о времени, когда он неделями ел лишь раз в день, или когда им не везло и еды не было совсем; о том отчаянии и болезненном смирении, которые охватывали его в первые недели тренировок из-за тошноты, потому что его тело забывало, что такое регулярное питание. Он смотрит на кажущиеся бесконечными ряды чипсов, крекеров и сладостей. Сегодня люди тоже умирают от голода.

Повернув за угол отдела с замороженными продуктами, он замечает силуэт, который ни с кем не спутаешь, сидящий на тротуаре у черного входа в магазин. Он открывает холодильник, и его обдает ледяным воздухом. Он берет две бутылки пива и несет их на кассу.

— Привет, — говорит он и садится рядом. Неподалеку урчит грузовик, водительская дверь открыта, из кабины доносится какая-то попса, включенная на всю громкость; кто бы сомневался.

Он смотрит на него краем глаза и ухмыляется.

— Какими судьбами, — фыркает она. — Ну что, отдашь мне эту бутылку или нет?

Сжав в ладони открывашку, он скручивает крышечку, и пена льется по его руке. Она не жалуется, просто забирает у него бутылку.

— Такое чувство, что у тебя даже веснушки с прошлого раза не изменились, — говорит Эрен, открывает собственную бутылку и делает большой глоток. Имир громко шлепает губами и кривится.

— Кто бы сомневался, конечно ты выбрал это фруктовое дерьмо, Номер Пять, — ухмыляется она и смеется. — Ничего более идиотского от тебя не слышала. А ты много ерунды успел наговорить.

— Кому как не тебе знать, правда? У тебя и список, наверное, есть.

Имир снова смеется, громко и оскорбительно, и она — прежняя, почти не меняется за то время, что Эрен ее не видел, и ее смех звучит так же, как тогда, когда она хохотала в столовой, забросив руку Хистории на плечо.

— Ой, ой, осторожнее, эго в двери не пролезет, — глумится она. — У тебя грудь не доросла, чтобы я обращала на тебя внимание, — она делает еще один глоток и быстро окидывает его взглядом, поднимает бровь. — Принарядился, смотрю. Уверен, что хочешь сидеть со мной на этом грязном тротуаре, если у тебя свидание?

— Я секретарь в приемной, — сухо отвечает Эрен и демонстративно игнорирует ее истерический хохот, то, как она катится по тротуару. — И исполнительный ассистент. Мне приходится одеваться так каждый день, даже если нужно просто носить кофе туда-сюда.

— Эрен Йегер, специалист по связям с общественностью?! — хохочет она. — Да ты шутишь! Ох, черт, ничего смешнее в жизни не слышала, и это даже не шутка!

— Да пошла ты, сатана в крапинку, — Эрен бросает в нее пивной крышечкой.

— Не поминай меня всуе, — говорит она, кидает крышечку обратно и попадает ему в лоб. Когда она садится снова, из-за воротника ее ярко-фиолетовой рубашки вываливается цепочка, медные кольца на ней блестят в солнечных лучах. Эрен знает, если она повернет их, он увидит в каждом кольце по маленькому камешку, один ярко-синий, второй темно-красный. Церемония была неофициальной, но даже это признание, этот короткий праздник казался тогда благословением.

Их тянет друг к другу, думает Эрен, потому что это уже седьмой что ли раз, когда он сталкивается с Имир, пусть даже по логике они не должны были встретиться вовсе. В их первую встречу Эрен даже не знал, что она все еще была жива.

— Встретил кого-нибудь? — как бы между прочим спрашивает она. Ее пальцы крепко сжимают влажное горлышко бутылки. Он знает, что она имеет в виду.

— Хозяина книжного, помнишь? Армин всегда туда ходил, когда мы выбирались в город.

Имир фыркает.

— Неинтересно.

— Еще заметил одного из своих старых охранников, но решил, что это еще скучнее, — Эрен вздыхает, лениво постукивает по тротуару бутылкой, сосредотачивается на глухом позвякивании. — А ты?

— Видела Ханну лет двадцать назад, — говорит Имир, покачивая головой в такт радио. — Странно было видеть ее одну. А так больше ничего.

— Куда ты потом?

Имир отвечает не сразу, делает два торопливых глотка. Пиво Эрена постепенно согревается у него в руках.

— Назад на склад, конечно. У меня тоже работа есть, хоть и не приходится плясать, как мартышка в костюме, — негромко произносит она. — Меня обычно не ставят на этот район, но водитель сегодня заболел, а мне доплатят.

Эрен умеет читать между строк.

— Ну, тогда поторапливайся, — говорит он с обманчивой легкостью, ослабляет узел галстука и расстегивает верхние пуговицы рубашки. — На выезде из города сейчас можно встать часа на три, если не поторопишься.

Имир тяжело вздыхает, поднимается на ноги и наклоняется, чтобы чокнуться с Эреном бутылками.

— Спасибо за совет. Тогда я, пожалуй, пойду.

Он смотрит, как она забирается в грузовик и запускает двигатель, смотрит, как она выезжает с парковки.

— Эй, Имир! — кричит он, и она опускает стекло, опирается локтем. — Что тебе снится?

— Ты все такой же дурак, Номер Пять! — кричит она, и ее бесшабашная ухмылка кажется ехидной белоснежной раной на смуглом лице. — Мне всегда снился только один человек!

Он дурак. Он должен был догадаться, и он машет ей вслед, думает, смотрит ли она на него в зеркало дальнего вида. Наверное, нет. Эрен не особо много знает о любви, особенно романтической, но думает, что такую историю можно было рассказать про Имир и Хисторию. Имир всегда была отважной, до странного бесстрашной; она несет свою ношу с гордостью, словно петлю на шее.

Эрен прижимает ладонь к груди, где когда-то висел ключ.

Он уже давно перестал его носить.

xi.

Звук.

Набросился на нее со всех сторон, крики, вопли, приглушенный взрыв, отдаленный грохот обрушившихся зданий, а громче всего — голос, который завопил у нее в голове, пронзительный, требовательный, забравшийся во всех уголки ее сознания, пока ей не начало казаться, что голова вот-вот разлетится на осколки.

Она распахивает глаза и делает резкий вдох, задыхается, и раздается звук разбитого стекла, кристалл отваливается с ее тела, ее рук, и у нее даже нет времени что-то сказать, потому что кто-то чертыхается ей на ухо, громко и сердито, хватает ее за ослабевшие запястья и закидывает на плечо, словно мешок с картошкой.

Она не идет на поводу, потому что никогда не позволяла ничему в ее жизни случаться просто так, но ей кажется, словно кристалл все еще липнет к ее ресницам, леденит изнутри руки и ноги, потому что перед глазами все плывет, и она видит только белое пятно, чувствует щекой грубое полотно и не может ничего поделать, только безрезультатно дергается, словно новорожденный котенок. Слышен негромкий, почему-то знакомый говор, и похититель бежит, а она вяло болтается у него на плече. Голова подпрыгивает и ударяется о его сильную спину, и она ненадолго закрывает глаза, ее мутит, кровь приливает к голове, светлые волосы занавешивают лицо. Она слабо пинает похитителя, но тот крепко держит ее за ноги, и ей кажется, что ее вот-вот стошнит— с детства так не мутило от тряски. Такое ощущение, словно она чувствует резкое, испуганное тук-тук-тук сердца и пытается его приструнить, стереть страх и панику, потому что пусть даже она упала, пусть ее низвергли на землю, она все еще боец.

Она слышит пушечные выстрелы, крики и стрекот ружей вслед за ними, она готова поклясться, что чувствует, как вибрируют ее собственные кости.

— П’сти, — невнятно произносит она и пытается вырваться из крепкой хватки за лодыжки, пытается развернуться так, чтобы схватить похитителя рукой за шею и удавить, но тот перекидывает ее назад еще больше, и она повисает, все тело сотрясает боль, а голова идет кругом. Похититель не издает ни звука, ничего не говорит, просто бежит, и она слышит его тяжелое дыхание, чувствует животом, как расширяются и сужаются его ребра. Она сопротивляется еще сильнее, отчаяннее, пока похититель не скидывает ее на землю, и она ударяется о стену.

— Прекрати сопротивляться, — шипит Эрен Йегер, и она приняла бы его за незнакомца, если бы не знакомый голос, потому что лицо его вытянулось, челюсть окрепла, и весь он залит кровью, а за плечом у него болтается ружье, и он выглядит дико, еще более дико, чем в прошлый раз, когда она его предала.

Он ничего не объясняет, просто хватает ее за запястье и собирается бежать дальше, но она тянет его назад, пытается вырвать руку из его хватки с силой, которой у нее, кажется, больше не осталось; перед глазами плывут черные пятна, она ожидала увидеть кого угодно, только не его. Она не ожидала, что вообще когда-нибудь кого-нибудь или что-нибудь увидит снова.

— Что происходит, Эрен? — говорит она, мурлыча его имя, как раньше, после того, как опрокидывала его на лопатки и начинала дразнить, играть с ним.  
Он смотрит на нее с бешенством, с таким гневом и отвращением, с таким разочарованием, что это больнее, чем все те удары в Лесу гигантских деревьев, когда из-за нее он растерял весь драгоценный контроль и силу, которой она его научила.

— Лучше бы я тебя оставил, — говорит он, и голос его слышен очень хорошо, пусть он не громче шепота. Глаза его сверкают в тени, словно звериные, зеленые и сияющие, рот искривлен в злобном рыке. — Не нужно было даже пытаться.

Стоя в тени, он всматривается в ее глаза еще немного, и это странный момент полон тишины и спокойствия, несмотря на резкие протесты стрельбы неподалеку, крики и вопли, глухие удары и звуки падения, запах дыма, витающий в воздухе. Он плотно сжимает губы, рот превращается в узкую полоску. На штанах у него тоже пятна крови. Светлая военная форма всегда казалась ей нелепой.

— Если все-таки хочешь отсюда выбраться, — четко и отрывисто говорит он, выговаривая слова с тщательностью, которая напоминает ей о тех редких случаях, когда Армин выходил из себя и особенно остро ощущал, что он умнее всех на свете, — тогда иди за мной. Или можешь остаться и сдохнуть.

Когда он отворачивается, взяв в руки винтовку и осторожно изучая дороги впереди, прежде чем выбежать и скрыться в паутине переулков, раскинувшейся вдоль основных улиц, она следует за ним на подгибающихся ногах, и ее шаги становятся все уверенней с каждой секундой.  
Но вокруг так ярко, так невероятно ярко, и все силы уходят на то, чтобы не потерять из вида белый силуэт Эрена, потому что свет, проникающий между зданиями, делает его еще незаметнее, заставляет ее подумать, что все это сон, галлюцинация, мстительные сожаления о первом и единственном ученике, которые преследуют ее по залитым светом тропинкам ее собственных кошмаров. Только мелкие брызги кирпично-красного цвета на его рубашке помогают ей не потерять его, пока он упорно бежит впереди. Тут и там на мостовой валяются трупы с пулевыми ранами в груди, руках, ногах, в головах, мозг и кровь размазаны по противоположным стенам, все еще влажные, но Эрен даже не оглядывается, перепрыгивает через тела, словно это просто препятствия. Снова слышен грохот, крики и металлическое звяканье, с которым чеки от канистр с газом падают на землю; люди визжат и воют, бегут мимо, кричат от ужаса, пытаются скрыться, и Эрен бежит еще быстрее, подпрыгнув, срывает кусок черной ткани с натянутой веревки, заматывает лицо и плечи.

Легкие горят, а ноги, кажется, вот-вот откажутся двигаться вовсе, и она так устала, она никогда в жизни так не уставала, а людей почему-то становится все больше и больше, и этот поток толкающихся и верещащих тел тащит ее за собой, пока она пытается бежать, пытается не отставать, стискивает зубы, и она в бешенстве. Она в бешенстве, потому что не знает, что происходит, пытается следовать за слишком яркой спиной Эрена, потому что у нее самой нет цели, когда солдаты начинают забегать в узкие переулки, судя по эмблемам — солдаты военной полиции. Эрен бежит еще быстрее, безжалостно расталкивает людей на пути, несется мимо них, как всегда, и это так нелепо, так на него похоже, и на мгновение она замечает, как он оборачивается проверить, идет ли она следом, и глаза его распахиваются широко, словно он не ожидал ее увидеть.

Военная полиция начинает швырять дымовые шашки, и Эрен дергает подбородком влево, зажимает нос и рот куском черной ткани, и они выбираются из толпы на главные улицы.

Хаос, трупы на земле, магазины и заведения превратились в обломки после бомбежки, фундаменты выворочены из земли, от стен остались куски дерева, разбитого стекла, а конфеты, которые обычно достаются послушным детям, рассыпались по полу. Мужчины и женщины отбиваются от военной полиции дубинками, ржавыми лопатами, граблями и вилами, кричат, вопят, их голоса искажены от ненависти, лица превратились в страшные болезненные гримасы, мстительные кровожадные морды, и она видит их руки, обмотанные мускулами, словно веревками, видит, как истощены их тела.

Спина Эрена, белая, черная, с багровыми пятнами даже на воротнике сзади, несется к группе из трех офицеров, нервно мнущихся на краю пульсирующей, безумной толпы, и его жесткое, безжалостное лицо заливает новым потоком алого, когда он замахивается ружьем и бьет офицера на лошади по голове, не реагирует, не останавливается, когда тот падает на мостовую. Его партнер кричит, и она видит, как из шеи Эрена брызжет кровь, когда другой офицер стреляет. Эрен даже не спотыкается, хватает его за пояс, дрожащего от страха, и без пощады скидывает на землю. Анни догоняет его ровно в тот момент, когда Эрен оказывается в седле, едва находит в себе силы, чтобы забраться на вторую лошадь, и только когда они выезжают из улиц на просторное место, где нет зданий, есть только глубокая рытвина в земле, утыканная мутными, едва поблескивающими осколками чего-то, что выглядит как матовое цветное стекло, Анни понимает, почему вокруг так ярко.

Стен больше нет. Нет высокой тени, нависающей над окраинами города, нет патруля у ворот, нет инспекции при выезде, потому что защищать больше нечего. Они проезжают мимо сгнивших, осевших зданий, тоскливых и печальных, и ободранная краска напоминает о том, какими яркими и жизнерадостными когда-то были эти магазины, а порванные флаги и плакаты слабо трепещут на ветру. Тут и там видны выбеленные кости, разбросанные остатки скелетов, и даже здания разрушены не до конца, некоторые превратились в груду обломков, другие до сих пор стоят, местами усыпанные рыжими пятнами. Но среди костей возятся живые твари, крошечные жуки и черви, которые питаются зловонными телами, что валяются среди руин, и это недавно погибшие, все еще разлагающиеся, некоторые с пятнистыми желто-лилово-красными животами, раздутыми от газов. Чаще всего попадаются просто конечности или пятна от размазанных внутренностей, куски тел, животы и ноги, которые играют в прятки, один человек, размазанный на добрые десять метров.

Она чувствует, как Эрен сверлит взглядом дыру у нее в голове, и по ее шее стекает холодный пот, а руки покалывает.

— Вы проиграли, — отрывисто говорит он, и слова почти уносит ветер. Он пахнет железом, пятна крови на его лице до сих пор не высохли. — Ты, Бертольд и Райнер. Все вы проиграли.

Он не улыбается, не смеется, совсем не выглядит победителем.

— Разве не этого ты хотел? — спрашивает она. Она не знает, что здесь делает. Она не знает, чего он ищет.

Эрен просто смеется, громко и невесело.

— Убивать титанов было намного, намного проще, — говорит он. За спиной у него висит ружье, хорошо смазанное дуло блестит на солнце. Ей хочется знать, дает ли он имена пулям, и есть ли там пули вообще.

xii.

Дело не в том, что любовь — детская забава, потому что любовь повседневна и проста, как сестры, обнимающиеся на улице, сложна, как двое мужчин и женщина пьяно ругающиеся в баре, как улыбка друга, которого ты встретил по пути на остановку. Возможно, любовь просто не для них.

Опустив голову на сложенные руки, Эрен смотрит поверх подоконника в единственное окно их крошечной комнаты, самодельного уголка. Студия ютится прямо под покатой крышей обычного многоквартирного дома, и у двери стоит аккуратная стопка тазов и ведер, потому что они привыкли по-своему справляться с плохой изоляцией; здесь всегда идет дождь, и как следствие, всегда протекает крыша. Но сегодня редкий, непривычный день, спокойный и теплый без привычной волны неприятной влажности и душераздирающих бурь. Окно довольно большое, и свет, проникающий в него, заливает всю комнату теплом, бросает нежные тени на стены, делает душное пространство ярче.  
Анни останавливается, чтобы взглянуть на улицу внизу поверх плеча Эрена. В окно врывается утешающий порыв морского ветра, едва колеблющий тяжелую ткань штор, которые они отодвинули в сторону и подвязали к стене. Когда шторы задернуты, они полностью блокируют свет; их сшили из остатков ткани, которая пошла на заказ одной семьи: шторы и драпировки для двух новых летних особняков, одним из которых является этот самый дом. Между поздним утром и ранним днем на улице внизу ездят туда-сюда пара тележек, продавцы рекламируют свой товар, звенят в колокольчики, чтобы привлечь внимание. Она делает глубокий вдох и чувствует насыщенный аромат жареных каштанов и дешевого кофе, булькающие в кипящем масле сладости и закуски, запах коричневого сахара и розовой воды, поднимающийся от паровых булочек, которые в этом краю готовят особенно часто. Улицы на редкость оживленны, люди бродят туда-сюда странными узорами, ловят момент и наслаждаются хорошей погодой.

Она смотрит вслед за Эреном на чайную, расположенную на первом этаже здания напротив. Это просторное заведение, чайная и кафе, снаружи продают сосиски, сэндвичи и обжаренные на сковороде сладости, за которыми Эрена иногда отправляют, чтобы побаловать детей, хотя в этот киоск он никогда не заходит. Дела, похоже, идут на славу, за каждым окном туда-сюда двигаются какие-то фигуры. Собралась небольшая очередь в ожидании свободных столиков, многие разбиты на группы или парочки. Девушка предлагает парню, который стоит рядом, красный плащ, и он благодарно берет его, не колеблясь, набрасывает на худые плечи и встает в нелепую позу, чтобы она засмеялась. Пара за ними ведет себя сдержанней, две девушки склонились друг к другу, одна с густыми, кучерявыми, противоречащими законам притяжения волосами гладит возлюбленную по гладким каштановым прядям. Они целуются, быстро и тихо, просто поворачивают друг к другу лица, прижимаются губами к щекам, трутся носами и медленно моргают, улыбаясь.

— У тебя было что-нибудь такое? — спрашивает Эрен, показывая на них пальцем. Он не грустит, не в депрессии, все в порядке. Просто устал, и ему интересно.

— Ты что, думаешь, я тебе вот так запросто расскажу? — невозмутимо отвечает она, прислонившись к стене.

— Ты вообще никогда ни о чем просто так не говоришь, — фыркает он и растягивается по подоконнику, вытянутые руки свисают за окно. Он поворачивается, прижавшись щекой к руке, и с любопытством смотрит на нее. Лицо у него сплющилось, выглядит он нелепо, а голос звучит слегка приглушенно.

— Ну, так что? Было?

— Нет, — говорит она. Интересно, зачем он вообще у нее спрашивает, если уже наверняка знает ответ. Она никогда особо не интересовалась такими отношениями, а даже если бы и интересовалась, это стало бы слишком большим риском. Ей не хватило бы ни времени, ни сердца.

— М-м, — тянет он, снова складывает руки на подоконнике и постукивает пальцами по металлической раме. — У меня тоже. Интересно, на что это похоже.

— Тебе этого хочется? — спрашивает она, шагая в сторону кухни за стаканом воды. Вода — это хорошо, прохладная и освежающая, с едва заметным сладким привкусом. Нефильтрованная, просто из-под крана, но в этом городе воду поставляют из резервуара.

Эрен задумчиво хмыкает, наклоняет голову, и его каштановые волосы рассыпаются по плечам. Он отрастил их по плечи, так положено слугам. Неожиданно выяснилось, что при такой длине они вьются на самых кончиках. Даже в двадцать пять Эрен выглядит юным, поэтому хвост, в который он стягивает волосы на работу, в кои-то веки превращает его во взрослого.

— Не думаю, — наконец отвечает он. — Я и раньше не хотел, не хочу и сейчас. Мне это не нужно.

— Тогда зачем спрашиваешь? — Анни садится на стул у небольшого столика на колесиках на кухне.

— Потому что люди об этом все время говорят, — моргает Эрен. — Все раздувают из этого такую проблему. Во всех книжках есть романтика, половина песен про любовь. Или про секс.

Анни опускает кончик пальца в воду, выводит влажные круги по каемке стакана, и тот начинает дрожащий перезвон.

— Тебе никогда не хотелось узнать, что ты упускаешь?

— Нет. То есть я понимаю. Ты тоже, верно? Что такое близкие люди. Что такое прикосновения. Ты так иногда вела себя с Микасой, по крайней мере мне так казалось.

Анни молча смотрит на него, и звон затихает. Она опускает голову, вытирает руку о клетчатое кухонное полотенце.

— Ты не ошибался, — говорит она, заправляя за ухо прядь волос.

Он медленно улыбается ей. Она давно уже не видела этой улыбки, лишенной торжества и гордости, этот крохотный, интимный изгиб его рта, который появлялся, когда он был счастлив или просто чувствовал себя хорошо. Эта улыбка всегда выглядела немного хрупкой, немного стеснительной и осторожной, но именно поэтому она ей так нравилась.

Он снова поворачивается в сторону окна.

— Глупо говорить: «Я отдам тебе всего себя», или: «Я буду твоим». Мне кажется, люди не должны давать такие обещания, если не могут их сдержать. Мне не нужно быть с кем-то или принадлежать кому-то. Я просто…

Анни смотрит, как свет, струящийся сквозь ее стакан с водой, создает изменчивые узоры на поверхности стола, мерцающие, подвижные тени. Возможно, она чувствует легкую горечь, понимая, о чем он говорит и не имея возможности принимать это как данность.

— …хорошо, когда есть куда прийти. Когда тебе спокойно и можно просто побыть рядом.

Не любовь, не пылкая страсть и всепоглощающее желание, а что-то потише, что-то незаметное, маленькое и теплое, легкое и личное. Анни ощущала это иногда мирными вечерами в женских бараках, когда присутствие Микасы, сидевшей рядом, убаюкивало ее, когда та вдыхала и Анни выдыхала, когда Анни смотрела, как плавно двигаются руки Микасы, пока та штопала свой шарф, или складывала белье, или переворачивала страницы книги; энергия, тлеющая под ее кожей, так дразняще близко. Эрену повезло, он разделил это и с Микасой, и с Армином. Она завидовала, но не ревновала: ее путь был предопределен задолго до этого, и она эгоистично подбирала все обрывки нежности и симпатии, которые ей попадались, позволяла себе это крошечное сияние, потому что хотела его, хотела чувствовать, принимать, возможно, даже отдавать в ответ, хотя бы самую малость, пока ее не призвали выполнять долг.

Иногда это тепло, эти краткие мгновения счастья и гордости, дарил ей Эрен. Когда он использовал ее приемы во время тренировок, он смотрел на нее в поисках одобрения, реакции, когда ему было что сказать о структуре общества или военной иерархии, он искал ее и внимательно слушал, что скажет она. Однажды он использовал свои ловкие хитрые пальцы, чтобы подсунуть ей в карман маленькую, украшенную искусной резьбой деревянную заколку в день ее рождения, бесполезную, непрактичную вещь, которая все равно казалась ей очаровательной. Ночами, когда усталость пронизывала ее насквозь, когда она чувствовала апатию в самих костях, она гладила резьбу пальцем, словно пытаясь впитать в себя хотя бы частицу его энергии, его суровости, чтобы облегчить притяжение, давящее ей на плечи.

— Звучит неплохо, — тихо произносит она. Вы только посмотрите на нее, болтает о пустяках в тесной кухоньке субботним утром. Она путешествовала с Эреном так долго, что такой фривольной болтовни не избежать, потому что он не перестает разговаривать. Интересно, можно ли назвать это прогрессом, стала ли она теперь нормальной девочкой, по крайней мере в том смысле, в котором слово «нормальный» можно применить к ней и Эрену. Прогресс, наверное, не подойдет. Прогресс — это что-то положительное, прогресс подразумевает улучшение, но прогресс уже какое-то время назад перестал иметь значение. Нет ответственности, нет долга, который ей нужно исполнять. Потеря дома, потеря отца и его худой крошечной тени поначалу была такой острой, резкой, медленной, тлеющей болью. Она странствовала, потому что ей некуда было пойти, некого было повидать. Но эти чувства были сглажены ощущением какого-то провала, каких-то тяжелых ожиданий — она сыграла свою роль в падении стен и смерти неисчислимого количества людей, гражданских и военных, а потому уничтожение ее собственной деревни казалось расплатой, отголоски ее собственной вины и пассивности догоняли ее.

«Бегство» — так назвал это Эрен, когда они впервые встретили Имир. Что-то вроде угрызений совести, свойственных выжившим, и он никогда не упоминает Армина и Микасу, разве что вскользь, хитро. Но он видит их повсюду, замедляется, когда замечает краем глаза красный, любит ходить в библиотеки, проводит время, заглядывая в магазинчики с антиквариатом и открывая выставленные напоказ пыльные тома, разглаживая руками страницы, словно может найти там слова Армина. Ей нравился Армин, потому что он был человеком, который знал цену уму, который использовал слова и интеллект как оружие. Он понимал нюансы, сложности, справлялся с оттенками морали, и всего этого было достаточно, чтобы он стал ей дорог.

— Армина убили, — говорит Эрен. Лицо его залито солнечным светом. Он говорит об этом так, словно это ничего не значит. — Он был слишком умен, слишком хорошо выполнял свою работу. Поэтому Сина его устранила за четыре года до того, как я тебя разбудил.

Удивление приглушено. Иногда ей кажется, что она не знает людей, о которых рассказывает Эрен. Иногда ей кажется, что прошло слишком много времени. Эрен не плачет, не морщится, не выдает ничего. Просто смотрит на пары, которые ждут свободного столика внизу на улице, и солнце заливает его лоб и оттеняет глаза так, что те становятся серыми.

— А Микаса?

Он вздыхает, расправляет плечи и наконец отворачивается от окна.

— Не знаю, — тяжело говорит он, и рот его напряжен. — Она была со мной, когда мы тебя освободили, и осталась отбиваться от преследователей. Но я не видел ее с тех самых пор, — его улыбка почти жестока. — Теперь это уже, наверное, не имеет значения. Она в любом случае умерла.

Анни ставит пустой стакан в раковину, смотрит, как по грязной воде в составленной там посуде расползаются жирные круги. Она не знала, что Микаса видела, как она очнулась. Это похоже на вечность упущенных возможностей — знать, что она была там.

— Видимо, ты прав, — говорит Анни, думает о каштановых волосах и футляре для румян, который так и не продали, о шрамах на щеках молодых девушек. — Это не имеет значения.

xiii.

Человечество заново изобретает колесо, повозку, лодку, и в конце концов Анни и Эрен плывут на корабле в совсем чужие края, и Эрен как-то чересчур радуется возможности путешествовать по океану, несмотря на то, что сначала страдал от морской болезни. Его жизнерадостность в некотором смысле даже отвратительна. Они не ограничиваются кораблем. Путешествуют на велосипедах, поездах, самолетах, машинах и, конечно, на своих двоих. Новые города не всегда встречают их радушно, и они стараются не привлекать к себе лишнее внимание.

Они не встречают других оборотней, как бы это ни было странно, хотя время от времени натыкаются на кристаллы. Только когда Анни находит работу в местной типографии, а Эрен — в конюшне, они впервые встречаются с Имир, которая работает почтальоном.

Эрен не спрашивает у нее, что произошло.

— Ты у меня ничего не спросил, — прямо заявляет Имир, с шумом прихлебывая суп.

— Не уверен, что заслужил ответ, — говорит Эрен, отмывая кастрюлю над раковиной. — В конце концов, я просто взял и ушел.

— Они тебя пристрелили, а потом отрубили голову, — фыркает Имир. — Я бы на твоем месте тоже свалила, — она замечает, как глаза Анни раскрываются чуть шире, и хохочет. — А ты не знала? Он ненормальный. Голова выросла заново, как хвост у ящерицы. Видела бы ты его лицо, когда он очнулся, выглядел хуже, чем в тот раз, когда Жан подсыпал ему слабительное.

— Ты была в толпе? — рассеянно спрашивает Эрен, взяв себе миску супа и ложку.

— Нет, мы с Хисторией смотрели из камеры в башне, — как ни в чем не бывало отвечает она, и ее нахальная улыбка чуть подрагивает. — Они взяли ее на следующий день после того, как она тебя навестила. Я пришла ее спасать.

— Она имеет в виду Кристу, — говорит Эрен в ответ на невыразительный взгляд Анни и безропотно садится за стол ужинать.

— Ее зовут Хистория, — шипит Имир, хлопая ладонями по столу; стул со скрежетом отъезжает назад, и она угрожающе нависает над Эреном. Он просто вздергивает бровь, бросает говорящий взгляд на Анни, поднимает ложку ко рту и с шумом втягивает суп. Имир стонет с отвращением и падает обратно на стул, бормоча себе под нос что-то неразборчивое, но вне всякий сомнений оскорбительное. Анни просто спокойно ест, недовольно скривив губы, сильно сжимая ложку. Ее почему-то оскорбляет то, как они ссорятся из-за ее неосведомленности, словно ее самой тут нет, словно она не сидит тут перед ними, словно она всего лишь повод поссориться. Она не виновата в том, что ничего не знает, или в том, что между ними и всеми, кто мог бы ввести ее в курс дела, лежит целый континент и десятки прожитых лет. У нее есть только Эрен, а он никогда с ней об этом не разговаривает. Она не уверена, потому ли, что ему все равно или потому, что это для него слишком важно. Анни удерживает здесь эта непринужденность, отстраненный комфорт и то, что ей некуда возвращаться, и она не знает никого так, как знает Эрена.

— Ты кого-нибудь видела? — спрашивает Анни на следующее утро в слабом солнечном свете, присев на край небольшого потрепанного дивана, словно бледный призрак, сжимая в руках чашку дерьмового кофе. Волосы спутаны в один огромный колтун. Эрен, свернувшийся на диване у нее в ногах, спит как убитый. Анни помнит, как смотрела на него под разными кровлями, в разных палатках, под разными небесами, звездным светом, при свечах, в слабом мерцании голой электрической лампочки, и теперь, зная все, что она знает, ей интересно, смогла бы она почувствовать след от топора палача, место, где его голова приросла обратно, если бы обхватила его шею своими маленькими мозолистыми ладонями.

Раньше Эрен просыпался легко, и мальчишки любили над ним подшучивать, пока наконец не стало понятно, что в то время как для них это все было игрой, для Эрена все было иначе, и он просыпался с криками ужаса, швырнув двоих на пол мужских бараков так, что оба получили сотрясение мозга. Теперь он спит тихо и спокойно, его грудь едва поднимается, руки лежат ровно, прикрывая лицо, словно он защищается даже во сне.

— И ты? — зевая, говорит Имир. — Они выглядят иначе, правда? И все равно сразу понятно.

Разносчик газет на улице, длинноногий и здоровый, выкрикивающий заголовки, слегка шепелявя, потому что у него нет двух передних зубов, загорелый, чуть косолапый, с копной спутанных рыжих волос и карими глазами, и Анни взглянула на него и подумала о мальчике, которого избили до смерти в западном лагере Марии за то, что он попытался стащить провиант со склада. Тогда он был темноволосым с серыми глазами. За его телом никто не пришел.

— Думаешь, Эрен кого-нибудь видел? — спрашивает Имир, растянувшись на кресле и широко расставив ноги.

Анни знает, что видел, помнит, как заметила, что он стоит, уставившись на мальчика, который ждал у ворот школы с остальными детьми из приюта, помнит, как язвительно спросила у него, не хочет ли он в чем-нибудь ей признаться.

— Не в этом дело, — вздохнул он. — Он просто напомнил мне мальчишку, который доставал нас с Армином, вот и все… прошло столько времени, что я просто… — он беспомощно взмахнул руками, моргнул и немного наклонил голову, чтобы спрятать от нее глаза.

Так что Анни коротко кивает в ответ, бросает взгляд на чашку на столе в качестве молчаливого предложения. Имир тянется за ней с удовлетворенным стоном, получая удовольствие от растяжки. Подцепив пальцем ручку, она неторопливо подходит к кофейнику на дряхлой плите, добавляет сахар и охлажденные сливки из небольшого горшочка; Анни и Эрен разбавляют их водой, чтобы хватило надолго.

— Должна признаться, не думала, что встречу вас снова, ребята, — задумчиво говорит она, сворачиваясь в кресле, как прежде в столовой, слизывая пену с верхней губы.

Анни смотрит на Имир как всегда невыразительно, и хруст сухого тоста на зубах почему-то кажется необъяснимо подходящим ответом. Она приподнимает тонкую бровь, спокойно запихивает в рот остатки тоста. Мы тоже тебя не то чтобы искали, не говорит она, но когда поворачивается к раковине, чтобы помыть чашку, спина ее выглядит маленькой, но широкой и крепкой, и она стоит, расправив плечи, высоко подняв голову. Они с Эреном ничего не планируют. Они странствуют, зарабатывают деньги, находят жилье, снова зарабатывают деньги и снова странствуют. По выходным они бродят по своему пристанищу, словно привидения. Эрен листает книги просто чтобы почувствовать, как бумага скользит по пальцам, чтобы вспомнить, как пахнут чернила на страницах. Анни выходит в город и старается заблудиться, бродит и бродит, пока не находит выход из лабиринта улочек.

— Слушай, почему ты с ним путешествуешь? — спрашивает Имир, потому что ее никогда особо не волновало, как ее слова могут подействовать на других людей. — Меня не было на вашей разборке в Стохесе, но мне про нее много рассказывали.

«Потому что я слабая», — ответ прыгает на язык совсем как прежде, но теперь уже не кажется верным. Анни знает, что она плохой человек, притворяющийся хорошим, что она ужасное, полное недостатков существо, эгоистичное, хватающееся за все шансы выжить. Сердцевина ее создана из этой пугающей человечности, страха одиночества, боязни самого страха, и неважно, какую форму принимает ее тело. Все стены пали, но был голос Эрена, разбудивший ее, была его спина, проводившая ее через окропленные кровью улицы, словно бело-алый маяк, и она с самого начала знала, что они не сумели выполнить задание, потому что Эрен все еще был там. Если бы план сработал так, как должен был, Эрена бы не было, он бы оказался в деревне, и она бы осталась спать на долгие годы, ее бросили бы догнивать под землей.

Вечность — это долго, и пусть даже человечество заново изобрело колесо, повозку и лодку, оно не изобрело оборотней. А может, изобрело и просто не знает об этом. Но за все свои странствия Эрен и Анни еще ни разу не сталкивались с историями о людях, которые превращались бы в монстров и гигантов, как это делали оборотни. Нет историй о другой деревне, вражеском поселении, нет великих героев и хихикающих злодеев. Это заставляет ее думать о том, что и в ее деревне, и за стенами бушевала какая-то болезнь, которая стерла историю, и людей, которые пережили эту историю. Эта болезнь превратила их в скрытых монстров, не потому что они были лишены человечности, а потому что жестокость просачивалась сквозь человеческую кожу, была уродливой, была жадной.

— Может, с нас все началось, — тихо предположил Эрен как-то вечером, завернувшись в свой потрепанный спальный мешок, и голос его растаял в воздухе. — Все титаны когда-то были людьми. Оборотни — это промежуточная стадия, разве нет? И ни у кого не было стены, уж тем более сделанной из титанического кристалла. Никто не запрещал знания о внешнем мире, о том, что было до.

Ни у кого не было Эрена — он чудовище, созданное человеком, о таких предостерегают мифы, и если бы его хоть немного интересовала выплата кармических долгов, он был сжег весь мир дотла, сожрал героев и выплюнул их кости. В каком-то смысле, думает она, он действительно уничтожил мир, один из миров, если стены разрушились отчасти по его вине. Его называли Координатой, но Эрен никого не направлял, не помогал. Он нападал, вгрызался, разрывал на части и нарушал привычный порядок.

Хочу поставить точку, сказал он, вот почему он взял ее с собой. Но она думала, что настоящая причина была куда проще — он был оборотнем и она тоже была оборотнем, она все еще носила на себе клеймо его ударов, он чувствовал ее удушающую хватку, и они оба не знали, как отпустить прошлое. Он сбежал из беззащитных земель, которые когда-то защищал, осветил путь ей, которая однажды помогала их уничтожить, и сколько времени понадобилось бы такому обществу, чтобы разрушиться изнутри, выпотрошить себя и восстать заново? Причина должна была быть простой — мир был незнакомым, и общество постоянно изобретало себя заново, менялось посредством жестокости, когда он ушел, и она, несмотря на опасность, несмотря на сомнения, была чем-то знакомым, чем-то, что можно было бросить при случае. Она разделила с ним три года воспоминаний и опыта, была прямой и косвенной причиной важнейших событий в его жизни, его военной карьере. И даже это она понимала, потому что тоже пыталась так поступить, плакала в том лесу, потому что не могла сбежать, потому что держала его в руках и уже тогда чувствовала, что проиграла, чувствовала, что будущее, которое она предрекла себе, становилось реальностью.

— Я к нему привыкла, — говорит она, и это уже больше похоже на правду.

xiv.

Прикосновение, признание пространства. Если не считать тех редких случаев, когда им требуется утешение, они выживают на минимальном контакте, едва заметном тепле между двумя спинами во сне, касании пальцев, когда Анни передает ему нож над разделочной доской, ее ладонь, прижатая к его спине, когда он идет или двигается слишком медленно на ее вкус. Жить так не слишком сложно. Проще справляться, понемногу разбираться с происходящим. Но в горле у Эрена накопилось столько прожитого, столько тошноты за десять лет и целую жизнь, и временами у него дрожат руки, когда он умывается по утрам, иногда в офисе он режет пальцы ножницами просто чтобы посмотреть, заживет ли все, как прежде. Он повсюду видит знакомые лица, необъяснимо, пусть даже он никогда не видел их прежде, и помнит их на трупах, над телами товарищей.

Нет никакой логики в том, кого они замечают и когда. Он и Анни знают лишь о том, что существует некий свод правил. Они встречают знакомых только по одиночке; иногда их видит Эрен, иногда — Анни. За раз можно увидеть только одного человека, и это никогда не бывает кто-то, кого они по-настоящему хотят встретить: кто-то из гарнизона, покупатели с рынка в Тросте, куда группы кадетов ходили по выходным, или люди из деревни Анни, Райнера и Бертольда. Единственным исключением был тот случай, когда Эрен увидел в супермаркете командира Эрвина, высокую темноволосую и широкоплечую женщину в удобных спортивных штанах, которая стояла у полки с тортами. Он не рассказывает об этом Анни. За исключением тех случаев, когда они находятся где-то вместе, они не рассказывают друг другу о встречах, потому что для них важны разные люди. Эрен почти никогда не вспоминает тех, кого узнает Анни, а иногда все происходит наоборот, когда им попадается сосед Эрена, который жил тремя домами ниже по улице или хозяин таверны «Шиганшина». Между встречами может пройти два дня, а может — два века, и все это всегда неопределенно, непредсказуемо.

В плохие дни, когда любая мелочь может отшвырнуть его назад, в воспоминания, работа — это бальзам на душу. От нее Эрен онемевает, встречает посетителей искусственной улыбкой, отвечает на звонки вежливым профессиональным голосом, корректирует планы, бронирует авиабилеты и залы для конференций, отправляет административные уведомления и заказывает дополнительные офисные мелочи.

Дверь в зал для переговоров распахивается, и Кэссиди, один из менеджеров по работе с клиентами, запускает в офис четырех новичков, чтобы познакомить их с остальными сотрудниками. Он забыл, что с началом учебного года к ним пришли четыре новых интерна, по одному на каждый отдел. Он встречается взглядами с одним из них, темнокожим мальчишкой, чьи длинные волосы собраны сзади в дерзкий хвост, а борода выглядит на редкость ухоженной. Он одет в рубашку с длинными рукавами, закатанными до локтей, узорчатую жилетку, джинсы и практичные на вид сапоги.

Это Саша. Пальцы Эрена неосознанно замедляются на клавиатуре, и они оба не могут отвести друг от друга взгляд, пока интерны проходят мимо. В итоге Эрен просто улыбается и кивает в знак приветствия, но вернувшись к работе, он не может пошевелиться добрые пару минут, и его сознание в хаосе.

Саша была одной из последних, кого он видел, прежде чем ушел. Она стала свидетельницей его казни, стояла там в удушающей толпе; она же подобралась и уволокла его, пока он лежал, словно окаменев, и смотрел, как его собственная отрубленная голова растворяется в воздухе: сначала исчезают глаза, оставляя за собой влажные впадины глазниц, выстеленные густым ковром красно-синих прожилок, которые вблизи кажутся совсем непристойными. В те дни она нигде не появлялась без своего лука, и тетива впивалась ему в спину, пока она материлась ему на ухо со своим деревенским акцентом, который больше не пыталась скрыть, а потом остановилась в сумрачном переулке и шлепнула его по щеке, чтобы привести в чувство.

— Нужно увести тебя отсюда подальше, — сказала она ему. Но глаза у нее были огромными, влажными и темными; она не хуже него знала, что на самом деле ему некуда было пойти. После того как переворот был подавлен, разведывательный легион смог выжить лишь потому, что де факто являлся представителем недовольных нижних классов, беженцев, людей из-за стен и жителей подземелья, и они продолжали культивировать и разжигать мелкие восстания и гражданские волнения. Газетные статьи, которые появлялись благодаря тонким махинациям Ханджи, говорили о разведчиках как о жертвах, обвиняли неуклюжую политику в отсутствии результатов, в том, что у легиона не было больших возможностей вести исследования, не было достойного финансирования, лучшего оборудования. Разведывательный легион, напоминали газеты людям, сыграл огромную роль в уменьшении разрушений после захвата стены Мария, и выиграл битву за Трост, и мог гордиться самым высоким уровнем боевой готовности из всех военных отрядов, если считать количество убийств на одного солдата. И если бы они не провернули операцию в Стохессе, как бы поступило правительство, если враг проник в их ряды до такой степени, что оказался во внутренних стенах? Распустить разведывательный легион значило начать немедленную гражданскую войну и цепочку бунтов вдоль стен. В результате разведывательный легион вместо этого насильно сделали частью гарнизона, а Эрена передали военной полиции. Марло, Хитч и Найл Доук сделали все возможное, чтобы с ним обращались по возможности хорошо, хотя сделать они могли немного.

— Анни, — невнятно пробормотал Эрен, закашлявшись, пока Марло и Хитч тащили его избитое тело обратно в подвал, и вцепившись в разрез на торсе, чувствуя, как под кожей, под швами дергаются внутренние органы и пульсирует кровь, и пальцы его были скользкими и липкими, воздух вокруг сгустился до дымки, все замедлилось; он был слишком истощен, чтобы все тут же зажило. Он почувствовал, как они оба напряглись. — Вы же с ней знакомы. Она что-нить говорила, когда была с вами?

— Нет, — низким голосом произнес Марло.

Марло всегда было добрее, осторожно опускал его на лежак, и простыни пахли солнечным светом и лавандой. Окровавленные пальцы Эрена оставляли на них новые грязные следы, ржавые потеки. Марло был так не похож на Хитч, которая всегда боялась, защищала только свои интересы, осторожничала, всегда приближалась к нему с трясущимися руками и дрожащим голосом. Но в итоге заговорила именно она.

— Анни была ненормальной, — сказала она, осторожно вложив в руки Эрена сверток бинтов и быстро шагнув назад. — Она никогда ничего не говорила по сути. Но однажды сказала Марло, что восхищается людьми, которые отстаивают то, во что верят, потому что она была простым человеком, который мог только плыть по течению, — глаза Хитч не были враждебными, хотя в складке ее губ ютилась тревога. — Но мне всегда казалось, что она неприкасаемая. Она всегда была такой… уверенной в себе, — Хитч засмеялась с легкой горечью. — Иногда я ей завидовала. Ей не нужны были преимущества. Она их не хотела. Она даже не хотела быть в безопасности. Я всегда думала: «Какого черта эта сучка забыла в военной полиции?»

Иногда Хитч задерживалась, спрашивала, какой Анни была в учебке, каково это было — тренироваться с ней. Она сидела с ним, все еще слишком испуганная и нервная ввиду своего положения, чтобы помогать ему с лекарствами и перевязкой, если только он прямо не просил у нее помощи, но она отвлекала его от боли своими вопросами и жадно слушала его, сжав кулаки и стиснув губы, словно ей было что запирать внутри. Иногда слова беспомощно извергались из нее, и она рассказывала ему, какая Анни была взъерошенная по утра, как она всегда словно говорила что-то, даже если молчала, или какой она была умной в мелочах, держала себя так, что начальство ее не замечало, не вмешивалась в то, чего не хотела касаться. В голосе Хитч слышалась какая-то зачарованность и любопытство, рожденное интересом к личности, настолько не похожей на нее саму. Но глядя на то, как она оживлялась, когда говорила, как она путалась, как раздражалась, узнав, чем Анни была на самом деле и что она натворила, и не понимая этого, Эрен думал, что Хитч, возможно, переживала неуместную, некстати случившуюся влюбленность.

Как-то раз он спросил об этом у Анни. Та просто уставилась на него распахнутыми чуть шире обычного глазами.

— Понятия не имею, — слегка ошеломленно ответила она.

Деревня оборотней напала в третий раз. Неизвестный оборотень, которого подрезали в битве, попытался пробиться сквозь стену Роза с помощью обезьяноподобного титана, и результатом стали рекордно высокие потери среди гражданских и военных. Посреди всего этого обнаружилась пара лошадей, принадлежавших разведывательному легиону, и в их седла и поводья были спрятаны записки. Вскоре выяснилось, что это почерк Имир, а в записках указаны координаты деревни Райнера и Бертольда; судя по всему, она каким-то образом просочилась в ряды нападавших. Это происшествие послужило последним толчком для восстановления разведывательного легиона специально с целью уничтожить и расследовать оборотней из-за стен. Но в новый легион вошли члены гарнизона и военной полиции, которые должны были присматривать за всеми членами старых разведотрядов. Марло и Хитч, которые выполняли обязанности стражников и опекунов Эрена, разумеется попали в отряд, а с ними и чужие, незнакомые люди.

— Марло очень похож на тебя прежнего, помоги нам Стена, — сказал Жан и горько усмехнулся; бледные лучи утреннего солнца высветили шрам, пересекающий аристократическую скулу до самых волос. — А Хитч та еще проныра.

— Вот и будешь развлекаться, начальник отряда, — подколол его Эрен в ответ.

Жан фыркнул и отвесил ему оплеуху, а потом сел на ступеньки, ведущие в штаб-квартиру, закутался в шерстяное одеяло и, согревая руки о кружку с кофе, принялся смотреть, как небо сменило цвет с чернильно-черного на темно-лиловое и светло-голубое. Эрен молча смотрел на него, как привык рассматривать лица и мелкие жесты, пока лежал, пристегнутый к холодной стали, чувствуя привкус железа во рту, слишком отключившийся и чересчур привыкший к ощущениям, чтобы по-настоящему регистрировать, как резко, леденяще скальпель входил в уязвимую плоть его живота, руки, ноги.

— Ты изменился, — неожиданно сказал Жан, потому что Жан всегда был мудаком и то, что они стали немного старше, не значило, что он перестал им быть. — Они не были к тебе добры, правда?

Эрен смотрел на него, не моргая, как смотрел в эти дни на всех — немного дико, немного испуганно, и глаза его светились как два фонаря.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Они ничуть не были ко мне добры.

Жан похлопал ступеньку рядом с собой, и после короткого обмена раздраженными взглядами и настойчивыми жестами Эрен согласился. Он сел рядом и тут же получил по лицу шерстяным одеялом, когда Жан развернул его и неосторожно набросил половину Эрену на голову.

— Позаботься о себе, чертов тупица, — заворчал Жан, охнул, когда Эрен шлепнул его по руке и набросил одеяло на плечи. — Армин переживает.  
Эрен и Армин к тому времени разговаривали нечасто. У Армина не было времени на проделки Эрена, а Эрен не мог переварить видение Армина. Служба под началом Ривая изменила его и, по мнению Эрена, не в лучшую сторону.

Поэтому Эрен молча отпил из своей кружки с кофе, молча ссутулившись рядом с Жаном. Он думал о том, как встречался взглядами с Марло и Хитч в коридорах, думал о блеске скальпеля, злобного и тонкого, и о картошке, которую чистил вчера.

— Что они с тобой делали? — спросил Жан.

— Разрезали, — сказал Эрен, протянул руку и очертил на груди Жана линию надреза. Это больше не казалось чем-то монументальным. Иногда он думал, что собственное тело ему больше не принадлежало. — Иногда вырезали куски, ждали, пока они отрастут заново, а потом зашивали снова. Наверное, мне повезло, что не занесли какую-нибудь инфекцию. Но странно думать, что где-то в склянках плавают кусочки меня.

Жан торопливо отхлебнул кофе, стараясь скрыть перекосившее его отвращение.

— Ты сопротивлялся?

— Конечно, — нахмурившись, сказал Эрен, перетягивая на себя одеяло. Жан нахмурился в ответ и не уступил ни сантиметра. — Но им было наплевать. На следующий раз они просто пристегивали меня к лежаку или вырубали. Иногда я просыпался в самый разгар. Иногда нет.

— Черт побери, — пробормотал Жан. Поставив кружку на ступеньку, он подтянул Эрена к себе одной рукой, неловко приобнял за плечо и завернул их обоих в одеяло еще поплотнее.

Эрен позволил себе прислониться, впитать тепло, позволил голове упасть на плечо Жану, потому что ублюдок все равно умудрился его перерасти. Казалось, что прошла целая вечность с тех пор, как кто-то дотрагивался до него так — ласково, неторопливо.

— Разнюнился, Кирштайн? — сказал он.

— Заткнись, засранец, — пробубнил Жан, но все равно сжал ладонь на плече Эрена.

Он погиб позже, на задании по возвращению Имир. Когда они вернулись в штаб-квартиру, Эрен забрал себе одеяло и по утрам, когда не мог уснуть, сразу после случившегося, все еще кутался в него, чувствуя себя ребенком, чувствуя себя немного брошенным. Он не помнил, как выглядел труп Жана, помнил только что было после: пепел, массовую кремацию, черный адский дым, поднимающийся в небо столбом.

Когда он видит людей вроде Саши, он переживает все это заново. Словно вдыхает яд, словно он стал маленьким и его бросили, словно он прожил годы за считанные секунды, никогда никого не встречал, ни с кем не разговаривал, ни до кого не дотрагивался. А иногда кажется, что помнит не он, а они. Иногда кажется, что он просто плод их коллективного воображения, словно он призрак, который существует только потому, что существуют они, которого можно увидеть, узнать, только если свет упадет под нужным углом, в нужных обстоятельствах.

Он садится на поезд, идет домой, погрузившись в собственные мысли, заходит в гостиную, где Анни сидит на полу у дивана, как всегда что-то калякая на своем планшете. Точно, сегодня на ужин остатки вчерашнего.

— Ты купил туалетную бумагу? — спрашивает она, окидывая его недоверчивым взглядом голубых глаз. — Не купил же ведь.

Он останавливается, замерев. Он и правда забыл. Даже не зашел в магазин.  
— Никакого толку, — ворчит Анни, со взмахом заканчивает последний росчерк, словно демонстрируя, как поверхностно все его существование.

Он падает на пол, хохоча, смеется так сильно, что не может даже подняться, опускается на колени, прислонившись к дивану, смеется еще сильнее, когда Анни сверлит его взглядом, словно он кусок собачьего дерьма, размазанный по подошве ее красивых кожаных сапог.

— Убирайся, — говорит она, отталкивая его ногой в носке. — Не хватало еще, чтобы ты и меня заразил своим идиотизмом.

Он смеется снова, потому что ничего не может с этим поделать. Они — два сапога пара, два самых тупых идиота на свете.

xv.

Не так уж и сложно привыкнуть к технологиям; в конце концов, у них долгая история. Они научились адаптироваться, хоть это и далось им нелегко, как ни посмотри. Но очень быстро стало понятно, что использование технологий не имеет ничего общего с тем, что они могут жить без электроники, а скорее с тем, что все остальные не могут. Людей всегда удивляет то, что у них есть только городской телефон, что с ними нельзя связаться по электронной почте, что они не смотрят кабельное телевидение, не играют в компьютерные игры. Со временем они научились водить машину, устанавливать модемы, пользоваться компьютерами, но все это произошло медленно и заняло много времени. Теперь для них не странно устраиваться на низкооплачиваемую работу вроде продавцов в торговом центре, кассиров, сотрудников в сети закусочных, задержаться на пару лет, чтобы наверстать упущенное — перестать прыгать с места на место и сосредоточиться на происходящем в мире, заново сориентироваться в новой эре. Честно говоря, у них достаточно денег, изрядная сумма наличными спрятана в разных сейфах и депозитах, заработанная нелегальным путем, но работа заставляет их постоянно чем-то заниматься, позволяет притвориться, что у них обычные упорядоченные жизни. Странно думать о том, как все города, где они побывали, связаны невидимыми сетями, социальными площадками, интернетом. Им приходится осторожничать со связями, следить за тем, чтобы их самих не отследили, не нашли. И Правило Номер Один, самое важное: им нельзя трансформироваться. Они уже давно боятся делать это, потому что реакция публики и внимание со стороны медиа неизбежны. Фотографии и сообщения могут пересечь полмира за секунду, и у них нет никакого желания провести невероятно долгий, а вероятнее всего бесконечный остаток их жизней в роли подозреваемых, объектов охоты и преследования, вынужденных перебегать с места на место.

Плюс технологий в том, что они позволяют Анни работать из дома. Она теперь фрилансит в качестве графического дизайнера, у нее есть приличный недорогой планшет, который она купила по скидке в онлайн-магазине бывших в употреблении вещей, есть надежный ноутбук, который просто брать с собой, куда бы она ни пошла. У Эрена ноутбук той же модели, но он весь покрыт царапинами и пятнами, поэтому Анни с легкостью отличает их друг от друга. Они с Эреном давно выяснили, как пробираться сквозь защищенные цифровые сети, как перенаправлять айпи-адреса через иностранные сервера, научились блокировать себя, превращаться в невидимок; для них, путешествующих из города в город, из страны в страну, это необходимо. Они стараются не переходить черту; все это так непохоже на их прежнюю жизнь, когда их работой было разрушение, уничтожение, восстание. Теперь им нужно действовать исподтишка.

Работа эта немного странная, особенно если учесть, что Анни занимается ей всего пару лет. Взломанная программа, онлайн-уроки, и она начала делать рекламные плакаты, купоны и баннеры для вебсайта своей прошлой работы, приюта для бездомных животных. Шутки ради она отправила резюме на позицию дизайнера со ссылками на онлайн-портфолио. Удивительно, но ей ответили.

В квартире тихо, пока не вернется Эрен, потому что Анни редко слушает музыку и ее вполне успокаивают движения собственных рук, когда она рисует. Шум из соседних квартир просачивается сквозь стены так или иначе, как и грохот мусорных контейнеров, автомобильных двигателей и мотоциклов снаружи. Обычно она ищет работу, связанную с физическим трудом, потому что это просто и приятно, если ты настроен соответствующим образом, но есть удовольствие и в созидании, в ощущении, которое она научилась любить, когда работала в мастерской резчика по дереву, была подмастерьем в пекарне, сидела за гончарным кругом. Иногда раздражение захлестывает ее, она делает перерыв и бродит по городу, ищет цвета и формы, которые могли бы подсказать ей, в каком направлении двигаться, покупает продукты по пути.

Она начинает готовить ужин, и Эрен обычно приходит, когда она уже наполовину закончила, переодевается и занимается ужином дальше, чтобы она могла принять душ. С ним не так уж и плохо на самом деле. Он аккуратный, хорошо делает уборку, но все еще не научился не поднимать неловкие темы для разговора, и они по-прежнему часто срываются в горячие споры. С другой стороны, Эрен часто совершает необъяснимые поступки, например, пьет черный чай после ужина. Анни скептически взглянула на него, когда увидела впервые, и он вызверился в ответ. Но больше она не привлекала к этому внимания, потому что ей нет никакого дела до привычек Эрена, верно?

Если не считать ее непонятное веселье при просмотре реалити-тв, им с Эреном нравятся одинаковые передачи, поэтому они никогда не спорят, что посмотреть после ужина. Но на этом все плюсы заканчиваются, потому что иногда Эрен говорит что-то вроде: «Какой дерьмовый финал», а Анни отвечает: «А что, ты серьезно думал, что герой выживет?», и потом они ругаются так, как раньше, когда они еще не чувствовали собственного возраста, не чувствовали, что мир оставил их позади. Иногда они сдаются и спрашивают себя, есть ли финал и для них или этот странный лимб значит, что они доживут до конца света.

Эрен просыпается позже нее, потому что принимает душ перед сном, а не когда приходит с работы. Очередная странная привычка. Она всегда закутывается в одеяло под звук текущей воды, на удивление приятные вариации десятков хитов в исполнении Эрена, вечно меняющейся колыбельной. В квартире две спальни, но они не всегда используют обе; они привыкли забираться в постель друг к другу в поисках близости и утешения, тепла чужого тела, привыкли просыпаться, переплетясь ногами, чувствуя себя отдохнувшими и бодрыми.

Таковы ее дни теперь. Может, это немного странно, но между приступами меланхолии и отчаяния, беспокойства и необходимости сохранять анонимность, она чувствует себя почти удовлетворенной, почти довольной. Иногда она даже чувствует себя счастливой.

Никаких обязательств, только счета, никаких долгов, только заплатить налоги и вовремя вынести мусор. Есть пределы: рабочие дни для работы, для жизни, воскресенье — для воспоминаний, для чувства вины. Прошло две тысячи лет, и она наконец начинает чувствовать себя нормальной девушкой.

Невероятно. Она воин. Солдат, шпион, убийца. Она наслаждалась способами убийств, чувствовала ужас результатов, поднимала трупы с мостовых Троста на тележки, которые везли их к кострам, где их сжигали куча за кучей, и пепел смешивался в единое целое. Она была беспощадной, она ушла в военную полицию, бросила Жана с его горем, забыла о шокирующем отсутствии Эрена, а потом в животе у нее все перевернулось, когда она увидела, как Эрен выл на улицах, яростный и дикий в своем гневе.

Она ждала тех неизбежных моментов: истощающей радости от собственных умений, торжества, полной победы над своими соперниками, ужаса от угроз, которые капрал Ривай ядовито шептал ей на ухо, страха, который просочился в каждую пору, мстительности, с которой она уничтожила его отряд, и неожиданной ошеломительной силы, с которой Эрен перенес все свое горе и ярость на нее в первый раз. Когда она вынула его из дымящегося изломанного тела титана, сердце ее против воли задрожало. Его хрупкое человеческое тело у нее во рту было таким неподвижным и тихим, теплым, с едва заметным соленым привкусом. Может, он снова плакал. Она беспомощно думала, что это была миссия, цель, пророчество, исполнения которого она ждала всю свою жизнь, но когда смертоносная фигура, соединившая в себе любовь и тепло, возникла перед ней, и за спиной у нее развевался алый шарф, а по следам ее упрямо неслась небольшая фигура, воплотившая в себе страх, Анни споткнулась, упала. И на ступеньках, которые вели в подвал в Стохессе, она упала снова, чувствуя взгляд Армина затылком, глядя, как Микаса стала холодной и замкнутой, как Эрен впадал в отчаяние с каждым сказанным ею словом.

После всего этого ее не беспокоят ни пистолеты, ни ножи. Все это так отстраненно. Гангстеры знают только отдачу пистолета, визг пули, но никогда не слышали, как хрустят кости, как со влажным звуком лопаются внутренние органы, никогда не чувствовали всей хрупкости человеческого тела у себя в ладони, как это чувствовала она. После той последней трансформации двухтысячелетней давности она убивала нечасто, но ее не смущает необходимость обращаться к насилию, и бывали времена, когда и она, и Эрен, вынуждены были убивать, чтобы выжить: во время войны, в опасных зонах, в качестве самозащиты, по работе. Эрен умеет защищать себя, и они до сих пор иногда тренируются вместе, но он старается держаться в стороне. Это еще одно новое качество, странная, непритязательная, обывательская личина, но именно она делает его немного жутким, когда из простого человека с улицы он превращается в живое оружие с чувствами и силой, затаившейся в каждой мышце, в теле, которое было натренировано убивать.

Иногда она спрашивает себя, почему не приложила больше усилий, почему не попыталась восстать против так называемой веры. Нормальные люди были слабыми, была слабой и она. Слабой и хрупкой, а теперь она прожила дольше, чем кто бы то ни было, видела больше, чем кто бы то ни было. Эта мысль сводит ее с ума, и она идет на кухню, стуча пятками, отсыпает две чайные ложки зеленого чая Эрена, как это обычно делает он, заставляет себя выпить целую чашку обжигающей жидкости, пусть даже ненавидит, как та жжет горло, сушит его, как от нее болит живот. Она моет чашку мыльной водой, кладет ее в посудомоечную машину, чтобы высушить, бросает тряпку в раковину и сползает по шкафчику вниз, на пол, стиснув зубы в бесцельном гневе, обняв собственные колени, словно ребенок, которым ей не дали побыть.

— Ты сильная, Анни, и хорошо владеешь собой, но дело не в этом. Ты можешь съесть сладкое, если хочешь, — как-то раз сказала ей Мина, предложив кусок леденца, на который она копила несколько месяцев.

Ей кажется, что у нее что-то украли, но она не знает, правда это или просто игра ее воображения. Она отказалась, думает Анни, сидя дома в одиночестве, выключив свет, глядя, как дождь льет за окном, как молния сверкает в темном небе, слушая как грохочет гром. Она отказалась, разве нет? Она не стала сражаться.

Я сделала это ради любви? Спрашивает она себя, думая о тонкой, потрескавшейся тени этой любви, думает, умерла ли любовь, когда она не вернулась домой. Ради любви? Думает она и вспоминает, как любовь нанесла ей такой удар, что она закрылась навсегда, чтобы больше никогда об этом не думать.

Она отказалась, разве нет?

— По-твоему, я нормальная? — спрашивает она Эрена, чтобы проверить.

— Что такое, по-твоему, «нормальный»?, — говорит он. — Ты просто ведьма. Разве можно ненавидеть чай?

Обычно он не возмущается, если она берет его чай, ничего особо не говорит, разве что делает такие вот язвительные замечания.

— Заткнись, ты не в состоянии съесть хоть что-нибудь похожее на желатин, — огрызается она и потряхивает блюдцем с не самым полезным для здоровья пудингом у него под носом.

— Фу, — он отталкивает ее руку. — Перестань.

— Так по-твоему, я нормальная? — спрашивает она снова, вздернув бровь и снова угрожающе трясет пудингом у него перед носом.

— Ты никогда нормальной не была, — говорит он, наморщив нос. — Не для меня. Но в этом тоже ничего странного. Ты всегда была такая. Так что, может, ненормальность — это для тебя норма.

Она кладет в рот ложечку пудинга и пинает его в лодыжку за корявое объяснение, обдумывая услышанное.

— Думаешь, я хорошая? —спрашивает она и чувствует, как горит шея, пусть даже никто не стоит у нее за спиной и не смотрит, не сейчас.

Глаза у Эрена огромные, всегда такими были, яркие и сверкающие. Она узнала, что на самом деле они не зеленые, не синие, они такого туманно-серого цвета, который отражает все остальные цвета спектра в зависимости от настроения. Снаружи, на работе, под чистым небом, они зеленые. В свете кухонной лампы они серые. У океана они синие, такие синие, что она вспоминает лед и кристалл, то, что неподвижно и спокойно.

— А что такое, по-твоему, «хороший»? — говорит он.

xvi.

Вокруг того, что люди теперь называют Эрой Колоссов, выросло целое исследовательское направление, которое занимается исключительно тем периодом, когда по земле бродили титаны. Современная археология сумела узнать немного о том, насколько огромными были человекоядные гиганты и почему они исчезли. Даже Анни и Эрен не знают до конца, если не считать того, что титаны сначала были людьми, но в нынешнее время никто ничего не слышал об оборотнях, в программах по телевизору о них не говорят ни слова. Город за Стеной все еще остается тайной, три кольца глубоких канав, прорытых в земле, расплавленные куски металла глубоко в почве. Археологи не знают, откуда они взялись, но Анни и Эрен узнают в искореженных кусках сплав, из которого делали устройства пространственного маневрирования. Нашлись пара рукоятей от УПМ, но спор о том, для чего их использовали, до сих пор идет очень бурно. В основном археологов удивляет отсутствие тел, а также исторических документов, от которых остались пара кусков бумаги с неразборчивым текстом. Они не знают, что все тела и почти все книги сожгли, а пепел развеяли по ветру.

С тех пор как они ушли, Эрен и Анни возвращались пару раз. В первый раз прошло лет сто, и в городах не осталось ничего, только пустые здания, сожженные почерневшие улицы, оружие, воткнутое в землю, разбросанное повсюду, ржавеющее рядом с рассыпающимися скелетами.

— Там никто не живет, — сказал владелец корчмы в деревушке неподалеку. — Я слышал, что весь город разрушился за ночь. Пара человек оттуда остались в нашей деревне навсегда, но никто туда не вернулся. Все думают, что это место проклято или просто невезучее, раз уж на него так часто нападали аберранты.

В итоге титанов становилось все меньше и меньше, хотя Эрен и Анни не думали, что у них есть продолжительность жизни. Эрен думал, что, возможно, это было как-то связано с трансформацией, как тела сливались, растворялись, распадались в плоти на шее. Когда титанов осталось совсем немного, люди вышли из деревень под землей, бросили свои поселения на поверхности, заняли землю, расселились, и деревни быстро стали городками, а те — большими городами. Стали доступны новые ресурсы, технологии начали развиваться стабильно и последовательно, но появились и другие конфликты. Деревни воевали за то, на чьей территории находятся реки, за шахты, за землю, и в эти моменты Анни и Эрен незаметно ускользали в другие города. Их невозможно было отличить от остальных беженцев и бродяг, а документы терялись в суматохе неспокойных времен, в этом не было ничего странного. Они по возможности избегали войн, уходили, когда видели их приближение, иногда подставлялись под пулю, чтобы проще было исчезнуть. Смерть не была чем-то новым, и со временем становилось все сложнее соединять трупы на улицах с числами, которые печатали в газетах и о которых по утрам говорили такие же беженцы.

Но в последнее время это дается им все тяжелее. Документы, рассчитанные на долгий срок, свидетельства об уплате налогов, цифровой след, свидетельства о рождении, гражданские номера, лицензии, результаты анализов, дипломы, все это было частью бумажного следа, который необходим был Анни и Эрену, чтобы выжить в современном мире. Иногда, без документов, без возможности найти легальную работу, Эрен и Анни брались за другую, рискованную, но хорошо оплачиваемую. Анни перевозила наркотики и вскоре стала известна тем, что работала быстро и эффективно и никогда не попадалась. Ее коллеги не решались с ней связываться, потому что она быстро доставала пистолет и еще быстрее спускала курок. Она не раз возвращалась домой с окровавленными костяшками и пятнами крови на потрепанной безрукавке. Эрен в свою очередь работал с борделями, собирал деньги. Это напоминало ему о борделях за стеной Роза, где работали беженки из стены Мария, полуголые девушки, махавшие ему, Армину и Микасе, когда те возвращались после тяжелого труда в поле обратно в лагерь, которые иногда давали им бинты или учили, как перевязать ссадину и вылечить синяк, пусть даже их собственные руки были усеяны мелкими круглыми ожогами и желто-синими пятнами. Некоторые были лишь на пару лет старше их самих, и их состав часто менялся. Работая в квартале красных фонарей, Эрен заводил нужные связи.

В итоге они использовали знакомых Анни. Начальство ее ценило, потому что она была быстрой, умела хранить секреты и не задавала вопросов. Она ничего не усложняла, не просила больше, чем ей давали и никогда не выходила из себя. Поэтому ей начали давать все больше заданий, больше наркотиков для поставок, работу, связанную уже не с порошками и таблетками, а с паспортами, бумагами и важными сотрудниками. В результате она получила доступ к соответствующим ресурсам.

Не всегда все было так просто. Сложнее всего всегда был побег, потому что иногда организации не любили расставаться со своими людьми. Иногда приходилось притворяться трупами, позволять Эрену брать это на себя, подставлять его тело под дождь из пуль, потому что они знали, что он не умрет. Иногда они сбегали почти не оставив следов, хранили все деньги в наличных, все их документы были поддельными. Но они не зря прожили столько времени; постепенно они обзавелись определенными способностями: подделка, хакерство, и вскоре люди начали приходить к ним за документами. Так получилось, что в шкафчике под раковиной, за рядами запасных банок с чистящими средствами, лежит небольшая потрепанная коробка. Она перевязана резинкой, внутри хранятся паспорта, водительские права и свидетельства о рождении с дюжиной разных имен по меньшей мере на тридцать стран.

Они осторожно раскладывают их на журнальном столике, словно детали головоломки. Некоторые языки, на которых напечатаны их документы, они не могут даже прочитать: полиглоты из них так себе. Они могут разговаривать на языках городов, где задерживались надолго, а остальные знают урывками. Иногда, вернувшись в какой-нибудь город несколько десятилетий спустя, они обнаруживают, что местные языки успели измениться, и путаются в собственных словах, пытаясь наверстать упущенное, заучивая новые идиомы, новые способы складывать слова в предложения. Эрену нужно больше времени, чтобы привыкнуть, но когда он начинает говорить, он развивается очень быстро. Анни заучивает быстро, но кусками, и ее предложения всегда простые и разрозненные, но она начинает говорить и узнавать намного быстрее Эрена, и ее словарный запас почти всегда больше.

— Здесь было неплохо, правда? — говорит Эрен, потягивая газировку со странным вкусом, к которой успел пристраститься. Липовая газировка, как сказал им старик, владелец местного магазинчика, улыбаясь беззубым морщинистым ртом.

— Кафе было приятное, — говорит Анни, и голос ее странно звенит о горлышко пивной бутылки. — Навевало воспоминания.

— Ага, — гудит Эрен, морщится и расправляет загнутый уголок. — Давай еще раз зайдем на выходных. А потом еще раз, когда уволимся.

— Я заставлю тебя попробовать торт, — решительно говорит Анни. — Очень вкусный.

— Ладно, — соглашается Эрен. — Тогда ты закажешь чай.

— Я закажу кофе, — фыркает она, допивает пиво и выкладывает на стол еще пять паспортов. — Тут истекли сроки.

— Выкинь их, — ворчит Эрен и бросает на стол свернутые в трубку свидетельства о рождении.

Анни демонстративно ничего не делает, выгибает надменную бровь и смотрит на него с легким презрением, а потом кладет свидетельства на место. Эрен стонет, небрежно смахивает паспорта обратно в коробку и несет в другую комнату, где изорвет их на мелкие кусочки.

Когда все документы лежат на столе вот так, выглядит это впечатляюще. Некоторые падают на пол, все они идут парами, одни для Эрена, другие для Анни.

— Хочешь куда-нибудь, где мы еще не были? — лениво спрашивает Эрен, постукивая пальцами по бутылке газировки.

— Мне все равно, — коротко отвечает Анни и допивает пиво. — На этот раз как-то все равно.

— И мне, — говорит Эрен.

Они сидят, молча размышляя. Иногда есть порыв, желание куда-то отправиться, в конкретное место, убежать в новые края и увидеть здания, культуры, еду и виды, которые они никогда еще не видели, но иногда есть и желание вернуться, навестить еще раз, увидеть и почувствовать что-то знакомое и дружелюбное. Но иногда не хочется ничего, нет ничего, кроме странного чувства, что они слишком задержались на одном месте; пора уходить.

— Давай так, — говорит Анни.

Они раскладывают по паспорту каждой страны в большой круг на полу, двигают диван, чтобы освободить место, двигают журнальный столик, чтобы тот не мешал. Анни кладет пустую бутылку из-под пива в середину и одним уверенным, решительным жестом запускает вращение.

Несколько секунд спустя бутылка останавливается.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.  
> Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.
> 
> Автор иллюстраций - Via Domus.  
> Art by Via Domus.


End file.
